El Regreso de Aizen Sousuke
by Inur
Summary: 500 años tras la captura y condena de Aizen, una joven Shinigami llamada Tsuki, logra crear una copia de este. Toshiro y sus amigos se enfrentan ahora a una dura decisión que puede cambiar el destino de toda la Sociedad de Almas.
1. Un Encuentro Predeterminado

Buenas amigos, soy Inur, una entusiasta de Bleach. Me gustaría, gracias a esta historia comprobar si la página de FF sigue en forma o está siendo abandonada porque, últimamente hay muy poco movimiento, o quizás son algunos autores, no lo sé. De cualquier modo, disfrutad esta extraña historia de Bleach.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Cubo )creo que se escribe así) pero la idea de esta historia es sólo mía.

500 años tras la captura y condena de Aizen, una joven Shinigami llamada Tsuki, logra crear una copia de este. Toshiro y sus amigos se enfrentan ahora a una dura decisión que puede cambiar el destino de toda la Sociedad de Almas.

Inur

El regreso de Aizen Sousuke.

Capítulo 1 – El Despertar.

Pum, pum, pum.

Abrí los ojos. Me encontraba en un lugar extraño, tardé unos segundos en acostumbrarme a la falta casi total de luz; me encontraba en una especie de laboratorio, un montón de aparatos extraños pitaban por todas partes. Traté de moverme, pero una serie de cables ligados a una máquina me lo impidieron.

Estaba tumbado sobre una especie de cama rodeada de una especie de cristal transparente, pero que reflejaba la luz de fuera. Traté de hablar, pero la voz no me salía. Tenía frío, pues no llevaba ropa encima, solo una sábana me cubría hasta el estómago, dejando mi pecho al descubierto.

Pumpum, pumpum, pumpum.

Traté de moverme de nuevo, pero mis músculos no me obedecieron, lo volví a intentar, una vez más, los dedos de los pies y los de las manos, todo era muy extraño, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía ¿lo era? No lo sabía, tal vez no ¿o sí?

Entonces, a lo lejos, oí una voz, giré un poco la caveza y, allí, al otro lado del cristal, vi a un joven de cabello blanco y ojos azules que me miraba con cara de no entender nada, como la que debía tener yo en esos momentos.

Entonces él habló, pero no pude entender lo que decía, pero por su tono de voz parecía entre asombrado y asustado. Él me miró ¿por qué se ponía así?

* * *

><p>Bostecé por tercera vez, me encontraba sentado en un tejado observando la ciudad, aburrido, llevaba allí por lo menos tres horas sin hacer nada.<p>

Me levanté y empecé a caminar por las calles sin rumbo fijo. Llegué a una zona rocosa, a las afueras de la ciudad. "No recordaba que esto estuviera aquí" pensé; la ciudad había desaparecido de golpe y, ahora me encontraba en las montañas.

Con un mal presentimiento y una voz en la cabeza advirtiéndome que no lo hiciera, me adentré entre las rocas afiladas como cuchillos y lugares en donde hasta un pájaro tendría vértigo.

De pronto, al llegar a un claro sentí como el mundo se me caía encima, sentí un Reiatsu conocido, un Reiatsu que hacía años que no sentía. Era el mismo, pero a la vez no lo era.

De nuevo esa voz me advirtió del peligro, me dijo que debía irme de allí, pero mi curiosidad tiraba de mi al interior de una cueva. El Reiatsu provenía de de su interior.

Terminé entrando.

Todo estaba oscuro, tardé un momento en adaptarme a la falta de luz; me encontraba en una especie de laboratorio de última generación. Múltiples ordenadores que emitían pitidos, montones de informes por el suelo, restos de comida... y, al fondo, una tibia luz anaranjada. Me acerqué, allí había una especie de tanque con una luz encima.

Puse las manos sobre el cristal, estaba caliente. Pude ver en un costado una abertura por la que se colaban unos cables; los seguí con la mirada, sonaba como esas máquinas que tienen en los hospitales para controlar tu ritmo cardíaco y esas cosas. aquel Reiatsu provenía de aquel tanque.

Allí dentro, durmiendo pude ver a un niño de unos cinco o seis años, de cabello castaño, tenía una especie de manta que le tapaba hasta el estómago; sonreí, parec´ía una incubadora en las que se mete a los niños cuando nacen. Me fijé un poco más y, lo bí, en su pecho, un resplandor azul.

Entonces advertí que se movía un poco, se estremeció de arriva a bajo y entonces, sin previo aviso, abrió los ojos lentamente.

Instintivamente di un salto atrás, reconocía aquellos ojos marrones pese a no haberlos visto en años.

Emití una exclamación de asombro ¿cómo podía ser posible que aquel chico fuera...? pero su Reiatsu, pese a no ser exactamente el que yo recordaba, era muy parecido y... esa mirada... ¡era imposible.

Lo vi abrir la boca pero no oí sonido alguno. Tube ganas de salir corriendo de aquel lugar, encerrarme en mi cuarto y echarme a temblar como un niño, pero recordé quien era, un Capitán no huiría así y se guardaría en casa.

Respiré hondo y miré al niño de nuevo, se veía tan gracioso; Se movía frenético, intentando librarse de aquellos cables, parecía un bebé aprendiendo a mover su cuerpo;: tras un rato se cansó y volvió a relajarse.

Me miró con curiosidad y yo le devolví la mirada. La luz de su pecho me inquietaba, tenía la sensación de que no era la primera vez que la veía.

Estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, cuando sentí algo frío en el cuello, el filo de una espada. me volví lentamente, unos ojos de un azul intenso me miraban con curiosidad.

- Hola- dijo.

Me quedé quieto, expectante, sin atreverme a respirar. El filo de aquella Zampakuto en mi cuello y aquella sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Qui-quién eres?- pregunté.

Ella sonrió y retiró su espada de mi cuello. Dio un par de pasos hacia mí; se detuvo a unos centímetros y dirigió sus ojos azules hacia el tanque y con voz calmada dijo:

- Parece que ya te has despertado ¿eh?

- Responde- grité sin darme cuenta.

Ella se volvió y me miró.

- No grites- dijo.

El pequeño niño, asustado por mi tono de voz, se había vuelto a revolver en su cama. Bajé la cabeza en señal de disculpa. La chica me sonrió y volvió a centrar su atención en el niño.

Aquella situación se volvía más extraña por momentos. Miraba a uno y al otro alternativamente. La chica lo miraba con ternura como hace una madre con su hijo ¡¿qué demonios sucedía allí?¿quién era ella y qué relación había entre ambos? Y ese extraño brillo en el pecho del niño, la verdad era que me resultaba muy familiar.

- ¿Cu-cual es su nombre?- pregunté, esperando oír una respuesta diferente a la que temía oír.

- Sousuke- respondió ella-

El corazón casi se me sale del pecho. Esa era la respuesta que temía. Esos ojos marrones y su cabello castaño… esa mirada en sus ojos y ese Reiatsu…. No cabía duda alguna, era él, ese hombre, aquél maldito hombre ¿pero, qué hacía allí, metido allí dentro y por qué tenía ese aspecto de niño? No entendía nada.

- ¡Ai-zen!- exclamé.

La chica me miró y sonrió. Me dio un mal presentimiento, había dado en el clavo. Retrocedí instintivamente. El filo de su espada relampagueó con la luz del tanque.

- ¿Qué sucede?- me preguntó.

Yo no supe que responder. No me salía la voz, la impresión me había dejado sin palabras.

- ¿Qué sucede?- repitió.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que sea….?- fui incapaz de pronunciar su nombre.

La muchacha, de unos aparentes veintiséis años, de ojos azules y cabello castaño me miró sin comprender. Vestía el uniforme de los Shinigami. Era extraño, yo no recordaba haberla visto antes.

- Me llamo Tsuki- dijo- formo parte del Décimo Segundo Escuadrón.

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta-. Le espeté.

- Hace 50 años, por casualidad, rebuscando entre los documentos antiguos, di con uno que hablaba sobre un tal Sousuke Aizen- explicó- me intrigó lo que descubrí, así que me puse a investigar acerca de aquel hombre. No fue fácil, pues todo lo referente a ese hombre y su trabajo fue destruido; no obstante, usé todo mi poder de persuasión y logré que la gente me contara muchas cosas y logré recuperar gran parte de la información.

Hizo una pausa para respirar. Acababa de descubrir al ladrón de la Biblioteca.

- Cuanto más averiguaba más quería saber. Hasta tal punto llegué que sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de él.

Eso sí que me dejó de piedra. No podía concebir que alguien se hubiera enamorado de aquel monstruo

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta- dije, cortante.

- Entonces tomé una decisión- continuó, haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario- me colé en el Laboratorio y tomé una muestra de sangre de aquel tipo- rió- bueno, no me "colé" exactamente, tenía acceso al lugar.

La miré sin acabar de entender ¡Tras tanto tiempo aún conservaban muestras de sangre! Yo nunca había tenido que entrar en aquel laboratorio, así que no sabía como era o como se guardaban las muestras así que...

- Me pasé los siguientes años investigando sobre la clonación humana.

Eso me dejó de piedra. Por eso la Decimosegunda División me daba tanta grima, porque se ponían a jugar con las vidas de las personas sin pensar en ellas, no había más que mirar a su líder, quien no tenía ningún reparo en jugar con la vida de sus subordinados como si no fuera con él.

- Pero es imposible crear a una persona de la nada, así que sólo vi una solución posible a mi problema- me dio un mal presentimiento- Dime ¿Cómo nacen los niños?- yo no respondí- Usé una de mis células femeninas y...

Ya me imaginé el resto.

- Tardé mucho tiempo pero lo conseguí, un tiempo después tenía en mis manos un niño creado con el ADN de Aizen. Por supuesto, todo esto lo hice aquí abajo de modo que nadie me molestó- sonrió al ver como el niño se movía dentro del tanque- no soy un miembro importante, así que podía venir aquí sin que me echaran de menos.

- Entonces ese niño es tu...

- Y suyo- concluyó.

La miré un momento y luego al niño quien trataba de liverarse de nuevo. Suspiré, no sabía muy bien como debía proceder a ccontinuación; tenía que informar de todo aquello, de la "traición", pero, por otra parte, la "traición" no se había cometido aún; Sí, había robado, había abusado de la confianza de su superior y había creado un clon de su mayor enemigo.

- Lo siento- dijo- pero no puedo dejar que te vayas de aquí, sabes demasiado- concluyó y antes de que pudiera moverme, me había inmovilizado con un Kidou-

Caí al suelode espaldas. La chica se había vuelto hacia el niño y lo observaba con ternura.

- Tranquilo- dijo- muy pronto te sacaré de ahí, lo prometo ten paciencia.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que logré oír antes de perder el conocimiento, pues al caer me había golpeado la cabeza con uno de aquellos cacharros raros.

* * *

><p>Hola ¿os ha gustado este primer capítulo? Dejadme un review con vuestras impresiones y comentarios. Se supone que es una historia futurista, pero no lograba aclararme sobre cuantos años hacer que pasen; para mí el final de Bleach es la condena de Aizen, aunque sé que hay más capítulos.<p> 


	2. Una Extraña Historia

Siento mucho la tardanza, pero quería tener al menos dos o tres reviews antes de subir el siguiente cap, al igual que avanzar la historia. En cualquier caso, aquí les dejo la continuación.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Cuvo)creo que se escribe así) pero la idea de esta historia es sólo mía.

500 años tras la captura y condena de Aizen, una joven Shinigami llamada Tsuki, logra crear una copia de este. Toshiro y sus amigos se enfrentan ahora a una dura decisión que puede cambiar el destino de toda la Sociedad de Almas.

Inur

El regreso de Aizen Sousuke

Capítulo 2 – Una Extraña Historia

Toushiro

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Me dolía la cabeza. Me costó un rato recordar lo que había pasado; la cueva, el niño y aquella chica. Me incorporé de un salto, y miré a mí alrededor, me encontraba en una especie de celda; me acerqué a la puerta y miré lo que ocurría fuera, la chica estaba sentada en una silla frente al tanque con un libro en el regazo.

- Tsuki- la llamé, ella se volvió y me miró- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Te diste un golpe en la cabeza- explicó- casi me matas del susto.

Era verdad, la cabeza me daba vueltas y a penas lograba mantenerme conciente.

- Creo que deberías descansar un poco más- me aconsejó, yo asentí y volví a tumbarme.

- ¿Por qué no me has matado?- pregunté intrigado.

- No estoy aquí para quitarle la vida a nadie- fue su respuesta.

Me quedé un rato mirándola sin comprender, no me esperaba una respuesta como aquella. Me giré, para ser su prisionero se había tomado muchas molestias, había colocado unas mantas en el suelo y unos cojines a modo de almohada y, a demás, me había puesto encima una especie de albornoz muy suave y calentito.

- Y ¿qué harás conmigo ahora?- pregunté, ella me sonrió.

- Ya te lo dije, no puedo dejar que te vayas, aún- respondió- pero tranquilo, no voy a matarte ni nada, puedes estar tranquilo; serás mi huésped durante un tiempo ¿te parece?- asentí, de todas formas no podía hacer otra cosa en esos momentos más que asentir.

Cerré los ojos, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero seguro que todos me estarían buscando ya; estarían muy preocupados, seguro, sobre todo Hinamori.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- la chica asintió- ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Todos me estarán buscando- dije- no puedes retener a un Capitán así como así, sin que la gente haga preguntas.

- Tranquilo- respondió- has tenido que salir a una misión urgente en el Mundo Humano- me explicó.

- Antes de desmayarme me estabas explicando de donde ha salido este niño ¿me lo puedes acabar de explicar?

- No es el mejor tema para hablar cuando se está enfermo- me respondió.

- Ya pero…. decías que era el hijo de Aizen- ella asintió- Vale ¿entonces….? ¿Sabes que la Sociedad de Almas puede matarte por eso? y a él también- apunté.

- No es un delito procrear- dijo muy convencida- a demás no soy tan idiota como para dejar que me descubran. Este niño tendrá su propia vida y yo la mía, seremos una familia los tres.

Eso sí que me dio mala espina, "los tres" ¿eso significaba que tenía planeado liberar a Aizen? Si lo hacía la vida que tanto ansiaba sería imposible. Decidí no seguir por esa línea o me acabaría ganando su enemistad y, dada la situación, eso me era muy perjudicial.

- ¿Y con él? ¿Hasta cuando lo dejarás ahí dentro?

Vi como el niño se movía ¿quizás notaba que hablaba de él? La chica se acercó al tanque y bajo mi atónita mirada, introdujo la mano, a través de lo que yo creía cristal y le tocó la frente con cuidado; el pequeño se estremeció.

- Sólo estoy esperando el momento adecuado- la miré sin comprender- Yo estoy fuera mucho tiempo ¿qué quieres que haga con él? Además, aún no es capaz de valerse por si mismo como un niño normal, si lo expusiera al mundo antes de tiempo, acabaría muriendo.

Sí, cierto sentido sí tenía, como un niño que nace prematuro, que no se puede valer por si mismo, sino que depende de una máquina para poder sobrevivir, o eso fue lo que me pareció entender.

- No temas, muy pronto serás testigo de un momento histórico.

- Sí- corroboré- el Regreso de uno de los mayores Gilipollas que ha habido en la Sociedad de Almas.

Me arrepentí de mis palabras casi antes de terminar de pronunciarlas, no porque no fuera verdad, sino por la cara que puso Tsuki; pensé que iba a saltarme encima pero siguió acariciando la cabeza del niño, quien pareció calmarse con el contacto.

- Aún no es tu hora Sousuke, espera un poco más- le dijo con voz dulce, retirando la mano.

El niño alzó la suya, buscando la de Tsuki, pero al no encontrarla la dejó caer de nuevo y emitió un sonido similar a un gruñido, pero no intentó moverse de nuevo.

Lo miré, la verdad era que sólo era un niño, un pequeño niño que no comprendía lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sólo eso; me dio un poco de pena ¿qué harían los demás cuando lo vieran? ¿Lo matarían? Pero, por otro lado, era mi obligación... estaba muy confuso.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo y fui dejándome vencer por el sueño mientras le daba vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez. Aún tenía fiebre.

Los días fueron pasando uno tras otro sin que yo me diera cuenta; Tsuki me traía comida y cosas para leer. Al final logré que me explicara como había empezado todo aquel embrollo y me enseñó cosas sobre como cuidar a aquel pequeño niño.

Un día llegó más tarde de lo normal, traía un cuenco de arroz y una bolsa cuyo contenido no pude ver. Venía muy contenta y pensé que ese era un buen día para conversar con ella.

- ¿Qué té pasa hoy? Estás muy contenta esta noche- dije, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

Ella sonrió y dijo "Ya es la hora", yo sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Hizo una barrera de Kidou alrededor de nosotros y me dej´ó acercarme a ayudarla.

Reconozco que estaba muy nervioso, como si estuviera asistiendo a un parto de verdad, sólo que sin sangre y cosas que te dejan el estómago revuelto.

La chica se acercó al tanque y empezó a dar botones; tras un rato alzó una mano y el cristal desapareció. Era una barrera de Kidou, ya todo tenía sentido.

Sousuke

Sentí como unas manos me tocaban y me empezaban a quitar aquellos cables del cuerpo; una vez lo hicieron empecé a sentir frío, no es que antes no lo tuviera, sólo era que aquella luz naranja y aquella cama mullida lo disimulaban un poco.

Alcé las manos con la vaga esperanza de encontrar a aquella persona, pues supuse que ella podría librarme de mi frío; logré encontrarlas y me aferré a ellas, las manos me tomaron por la espalda y me alzaron mientras otra persona me cubría con algo cálido.. La persona que me sujetaba con las manos me abrazó contra su pecho y, durante un momento me quedé escuchando su corazón.

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Lo primero que vi fueron unos ojos azules y la sonrisa de la persona que me abrazaba. La imité. Ella me miró con ternura.

- Shiro ¿a qué es mono? Bienvenido al cruel mundo exterior mi pequeño Sousuke- dijo.

- No le digas eso al chico- dijo otra voz, se trataba de aquel chico de pelo blanco.

La chica rió y volvió a abrazarme contra su pecho y empezó a acunarme mientras sonreía con dulzura. Cerré los ojos y, lentamente fui dejando que el sueño me venciera, mientras escuchaba la suave voz de aquella muchacha.

Toushiro

Realmente no sé que hacía Tsuki durante todo el día, pero llegaba por las noches muy enfadada. Yo me refugiaba en mi cuartito y fingía leer hasta que ella reparaba en mi presencia.

El niño, por su parte, al verla aparecer por la entrada de la cueva corría a sus brazos y le mostraba su libro de dibujos.

Sí, le había regalado mi viejo libro de dibujos de mi época en el Rukongai; Le había dicho a Tsuki donde lo escondía. Sí, lo escondía bajo mi cama, bajo una madera suelta. No es que no quisiera que nadie lo viese, es que, era muy antiguo y... ¡¿qué coño? Sí, me daba un poco de vergüenza que alguien me viera, a mí, a un Capitán ya adulto y maduro, con un libro para niños, así que, un regalo para el recién nacido Sousuke, quien, suponía, lo cuidaría bien.

Y no me equivoqué. Muchos años después, lo seguía llevando a todas partes. Aún tras la toma del Seireitei por parte de él y de su padre, seguía llevando su libro a todas partes.

Tsuki, entonces, lo abrazaba y me preguntaba por el día y yo le explicaba mi monótona vida. Tras darle el desayuno, un baso de leche y un bollo, Tsuki se marchaba; luego me tocaba a mí ocuparme de él, le enseñaba a contar, a hablar y a caminar, el niño le asimilaba todo muy rápido; luego le daba el puré de comer, jugaba con él y llegaba Tsuki. De verdad, ¡qué asco de vida! ª

Así, fueron pasando los días. Con el tiempo había olvidado quien era en realidad el niño y terminé tomándole cariño. No obstante su Reiatsu seguía ahí, pero, a base de sentirlo día tras día, me había terminado acostumbrando también a él y, pese a que tenía cierto parecido con el de Aizen, no dejaba de ser diferente.

"Como se parece un hijo a un padre, son parecidos, pero no iguales del todo" me decía. El niño tampoco era exactamente idéntico a Aizen. Sí, tenía el mismo color de ojos y de pelo, pero tenía cierto parecido con Tsuki, así como en la forma de los ojos, no tan achinados como los de Aizen y la forma de ser, muy risueño e inquieto; aunque, lo más llamativo de todo, era aquel lunar en la megilla derecha que, según mi modesta opinión, se asemejaba a la cabeza de un calamar.

Pero, regresando a la narración de mi historia y, dejando a un lado los acontecimientos poco relevantes, nuestra siguiente escena tiene lugar por la noche; estaba leyendo un libro sobre como conquistar a tu chica, asunto que yo ya había superado, ya que quinientos años dan para mucho, ya íbamos por la vigésima cita, pero, bueno, nunca están de más unos buenos consejos, cuando escuché unos gemidos lejanos.

Me levanté y me dirigí al origen del sonido.

Sousuke estaba acurrucado en un rincón de la cama, temblaba y lloraba con una mano sobre el pecho. Me acerqué con cuidado y lo tomé en los brazos, el niño se aferró a mi cuerpo como si no me hubiese visto en años. Lo abracé hasta que se calmó un poco y lo tumbé de nuevo.

- Ssshhh, Sousuke ¿qué ocurre?- susurré.

Como respuesta, el niño volvió a llevarse la mano al pecho. Yo, un poco asustado, le quité la camiseta, para comprobar si le sucedía algo. Lo que vi, me dejó de piedra. Un brillo azul parpadeante en medio de su pecho. Reconocí ese brillo azul al instante.

- ¡El Hokyoku!- exclamé.

* * *

><p>De verdad, lamento la demora, pero es que, cuando ya tenía el cap 3 terminado, me di cuenta de que la última parte del cap 2 no me gustaba, así que la rescribí como 3 veces hasta que ya me convenció. Iba a ser una aparición de Aizen empleando el cuerpo del niño, pero... no sé, era muy complicado explicar como era eso posible, así que la cambié, aunque sigo teniendo problemas por como enlazar esto con mi idea de lo que va a ocurrir.<p>

Kurashi no Sanji: muchas gracias por tu review, ahora sé que por lo menos una persona lee mi fic. Y te agradezco que me hayas agregado a favoritos, seguiré escribiendo por ti este fic XD.

Hinamori-chan21: te quiero! Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Si te gustó el primer cap, espera a ver los planes que tengo para nuestro joven Sousuke XD. Y, si necesitas ayuda dímelo. Y lo de "favorite autor" fue un detallazo.

Don Cocono: gracias por tu review, ya tengo tres Xd, te advierto, la historia es un poco extraña y, puede que a veces confusa, lo siento, en cualquier caso, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y, si te puedo recomendar, lee "noche de tormenta" y si conoces FFVII, te recomiendo "solo en casa, la gran misión de zack".


	3. El Hokyoku

Joer, lo siento mucho, es que tuve muchos problemas para terminar este capítulo, no os podéis imaginar cuántos. Y, para colmo, releyendo lo anterior me he dado cuenta de que algunas de las cosas como "de donde sale la sangre de Aizen" no me convencen así que voy a hacer un pequeñísimo cambio en algunas cosas, pero intentaré que no afecten a la trama.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la idea de esta historia es sólo mía.

500 años tras la captura y condena de Aizen, una joven Shinigami llamada Tsuki, logra crear una copia de este. Toshiro y sus amigos se enfrentan ahora a una dura decisión que puede cambiar el destino de toda la Sociedad de Almas.

Inur

El regreso de Aizen Sousuke

Capítulo 3 – El Hokyoku

- ¡El Hokyoku!- exclamé.

Di un paso atrás, sin poder creer lo que veía: ¿cómo era posible que...? Estuve a punto de caer fulminado al suelo, una montaña de recuerdos invadían mi mente como un tornado, pero logré reponerme y apoyarme en la cama del pequeño, que me miraba muy asustado.

- ¿Shi-Shiro?- preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza. No quería preocuparle más de lo que estaba. ¡Menuda noche había elegido Tsuki para quedarse trabajando! Abrí los ojos, esperando que todo fuera un sueño. Pero no, allí estaba el Hokyoku, brillando en su pecho.

Recordé cómo, desde un principio, ese resplandor me había llamado la atención, pero ni se me había pasado por la cabeza que podía ser el Hokyoku. ¿Cómo Tsuki se había hecho con él y con que propósito? ¿Era coincidencia que Aizen albergara el mismo objeto en su interior? Algo me decía que no.

Podía ser que Aizen, desde su celda, estuviera haciendo algo que afectara al Hokyoku. Pero… ¿eso era realmente posible? Si algo había aprendido de todo aquello era que, por muy improbable que parecieran las cosas, no eran imposibles. Además, tratándose de Aizen….

El niño me miraba preocupado. Yo sonreí y le acaricié la cabeza. El Hokyoku había dejado de emitir ese resplandor tan alarmante.

- No pasa nada- le dije con toda la calma que pude-. Tranquilo, venga vuelve a dormirte.

- ¿Por qué gritó Toushiro? – preguntó-. Él gritó y me despertó.

- Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención- respondí. Sin querer había despertado al niño con mi exclamación, pero es que no me lo había esperado.

El niño suspiró.

- No importa, de todas formas no me gustaba ese sueño- dijo tras unos segundos.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué estabas soñando?

- Soñaba que Toushiro me intentaba pegar.

- ¿Por qué?- él negó con la cabeza, sin poder ofrecerme una respuesta - Sabes que yo nunca te pegaría, ¿verdad?- el niño asintió- ¿Por qué no me explicas qué pasaba en tu sueño?

- No sé. Toushiro estaba muy enfadado, gritaba y me apuntaba con su espada- explicó.

- ¿Había alguien más?- pregunté, intuyendo levemente de qué iba el sueño de mi pequeño amiguito.

- Sí, un tipo muy raro vestido de verde y otro que iba como Toushiro...- sí, la escena me sonaba mucho. Durante la batalla final, Aizen, usando sus ilusiones me había hecho atacar a Hinamori, lo que me enfureció hasta tal punto que "perdí" el control sobre mi mismo. Nunca pude, ni podré, perdonarle aquello.

Apreté los dientes para no gritar de rabia. Los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día volvían a mi mente. Pese a todo, ella nunca me lo había reprochado, ni un comentario, ni un gesto que denotara que estaba enfadada... Nada; quizás ocultó sus sentimientos para no hacerme sufrir, quizás por otra razón, no sé.

Ella siempre me sonreía. ¡Era tan buena! Demasiado. Era muy inocente. Por eso Aizen se aprovechó de ella.

Suspiré. Tardé un momento en contestar y, cuando lo hice, sólo pude decir:

- Va-vaya- tartamudeé- Tranquilo, sólo era un sueño, nada más, venga, vuelve a dormirte.

- Toushiro, ¿te quedas conmigo?- pidió, yo asentí. Después de todo, no era más que un niño. Le arropé de nuevo y me puse a tararear la primera canción que se me vino a la cabeza, una de una tal YUI, creo que se llama Again o algo así, creo que era la que cantaba Momo la última vez que la había visto.

Al recordarla me puse melancólico. ¿Me echaría de menos, pensaría en mí? A esas horas estaría metida en la cama abrazada al oso de peluche que le había regalado el día que le propuse pasar a otro nivel en nuestra relación; la gente suele regalar anillos, pues mirad, yo soy más original, un oso de peluche. A ella le hizo gracia que se lo pidiera con un oso de peluche. Lo peor fue que Rangiku estaba presente, seguro que ya lo sabría toda la ciudad.

Tan metido estaba en mis cavilaciones sobre si Momo me estaría echando de menos y cuánto, que ni me había dado cuenta de que yo también me había tumbado en un rincón de la cama del niño y me había quedado frito.

* * *

><p>La mañana llegó. Un sonido muy cerca de mí me despertó. <em>Pum<em>. Salté de la cama, aún medio dormido, y busqué el origen del ruido. Mi primer impulso fue coger mi espada, así que me eché la mano a la espalda, pero Hyorinmaru no estaba allí. Luego recordé dónde se encontraba y me sentí un poco tonto.

Tras unos segundos, Tsuki apareció en la entrada de la cueva. Suspiré, si era Tsuki no había peligro. Ella sonrió.

- Lo siento- dijo- Como es tan tarde no pensé que seguirías durmiendo.

- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunté con voz de ultratumba.

- Las doce - respondió ella- Toma, te he traído un café y unos bollos- y me dio una bolsa de papel.

Me tomé el café de un trago; a medida que empezó a hacerme efecto, fui recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

¿Cómo era posible que ella tuviera en su poder el Hokyoku? Esta y otras preguntas similares rondaban mi mente. Por lo que sabía hasta ese momento, Tsuki, tras oír la historia de Aizen se había enamorado de él y había decidido tener un hijo suyo. Muy simple. Pero suponía que la verdad era mucho más complicada.

- Tsu-ki- logré decir, quería contarle lo sucedido y preguntarle acerca del Hokyoku, pero no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Bueno, si me había contado lo demás, seguro que lograría que me hablase sobre esto también.

Ella me indicó que le diese un rato y metió en el baño a Sousuke.

- Bueno- dijo tras un minuto, sentándose frente a mí-. Tenemos como diez minutos. Le gusta bañarse- explicó- ¿Qué quieres?

Dudé un momento, no sabía muy bien como proceder a continuación.

- A noche- empecé- Sousuke tuvo una pesadilla y, cuando fui a ver qué le pasaba...- me trabé. ¿Cómo explicárselo?-. ¿Cómo conseguiste el Hokyoku?

Ella sonrió como si no fuera algo importante.

- Toushiro Hitsugaya, Capitán del Décimo escuadrón, tú participaste en la última batalla contra Aizen- explicó Tsuki- ¿Así que por fin se ha completado el proceso? Es una buena noticia. ¿Me puedes explicar lo que sucedió?

Le expliqué lo sucedido, como el Hokyoku se había puesto a brillar y el sueño del pequeño.

- Está bien- dijo-. Parece que todo ha ido bien y que el Hokyoku reconoce a su Nuevo Amo; bien ya no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme- exclamó al fin- Ese idiota de Mayuri tendrá que reconocer al fin lo que valgo.

No supe qué responder a aquello. Sentía una extraña sensación, como la que se percibe antes de que estalle la tormenta.

- ¿Entonces… sólo se trataba de un experimento?- salté-. ¿Creaste a ese niño sólo para demostrar que eres mejor que tu Capitán? – Tsuki no contestó- Me dais asco los de la Decimosegunda- no pude reprimirme-. Jugáis a ser dioses, pero sólo sois una panda de….- no pude terminar la frase, pues Sousuke, asustado por mis gritos, había aparecido en la puerta del baño.

Tsuki se levantó y le tomó en brazos.

- Tranquilo- dijo abrazando a su hijo.

Lo había vuelto a hacer, me había excedido. Recordé que la mañana antes de desaparecer me había peleado con Matsumoto y le había gritado. Sí, Matsumoto era distraída y se escabullía del trabajo de oficina siempre que podía pero, si sucedía algo, siempre se podía contar con su ayuda. Y era mi Teniente.

- Lo siento- dije y me marché de la sala.

Sousuke

Y sobre mí…

Abrí los ojos. No sabía lo que sucedía o cómo había llegado hasta allí, estaba muy confuso. Toushiro, con un grito de odio, venía hacia mí, espada en mano. Mi primer instinto fue apartarme. Pero Toushiro volvió a arremeter en mi contra; esta vez opté por detener el golpe y, las espadas chocaron una y otra vez.

Todo era muy confuso; era como ver a través de los ojos de otra persona. No sólo Toushiro, luego llegó un hombre vestido de verde y otros dos a los que tampoco reconocí.

De pronto, un dolor punzante en el pecho me detuvo; di un gran alarido de dolor y me llevé la mano al pecho; en ese momento todo se volvió negro. Sólo fueron unos segundos en los que pensé que iba a morir. Poco a poco el dolor fue menguando hasta desaparecer.

Cuando al fin, logré abrir los ojos, pude ver a Toushiro a mi lado. Su rostro mostraba miedo y dolor, nunca lo había visto tan asustado.

- ¿Shi-Shiro?- pregunté.

El aludido tardó un rato en contestar. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró.

- ¿E-estás bien?- preguntó, me lancé a sus brazos y le expliqué lo sucedido, mi extraño sueño. Él me consoló, me abrazó y empezó a acunarme mientras tarareaba una canción que yo no reconocí, aunque me gustó.

Al despertarme estaba muy asustado, pero, ahí abrazado a Toushiro me fui calmando. Consideraba a Toushiro mi hermano mayor; a su lado me sentía protegido, a salvo, sentía que nada podía pasarme a su lado. Yo le admiraba, pero, como siempre ocurre con la gente a la que admiras, nunca son como parecen.

* * *

><p>Me encanta bañarme, chapotear, jugar con la espuma…. era muy relajante. No es por criticar a mi madre, pero agradecía quedarme sólo en la bañera (es un poco bruta a veces).<p>

Por supuesto yo era consciente de la existencia de aquél objeto en mi pecho, pero prefería no hacerle caso. Suponía que era algo importante. Era una intuición, no puedo explicarlo, era... pues eso, una intuición.

Aquella noche, aquella noche fue el inicio de mi nueva vida y, sabía que estaba destinado a hacer algo grande, muy grande. Lo que sucedía era que no tenía idea de hasta qué punto. A partir de aquel momento había dejado de ser un simple niño especial a ser una pieza clave en la historia de la Sociedad de Almas, para bien o para mal. Desde aquel mismo momento había dejado de ser un simple niño y me había convertido en un adulto, un adulto que tiene que enfrentarse al mundo en solitario. Qué poco había durado mi infancia, ¿verdad?

Yo en ese momento aún era inocente, inocente como el crío que era. Sólo me concentraba en mi baño, ignorando la trama que se cernía a mi alrededor, cuando oí unas voces muy fuertes. Era Toushiro.

Cogí una toalla y tapé mi pequeño cuerpo con ella; salí de la habitación y los vi. Ni madre con semblante serio y Toushiro con una mano apoyada sobre la mesa dando voces.

Me quedé escuchando su conversación con el corazón encogido, sin atreverme a salir de mi escondite.

- Por eso odio a los de la Duodécima: jugáis con la vida de la gente como si fuérais dioses, pero no lo sois- gritaba-. Entonces ¿qué significa ese niño para ti? ¿Tan sólo un experimento?- sentí como una puñalada en el corazón, aunque no estaba totalmente seguro de lo que significaba la palabra "experimento" intuía que era algo malo.

Esperé un segundo y, al no oír nada más, caminé hasta estar a la vista de los dos y esperé.

Mi madre me tomó entre sus brazos y me abrazó con ternura. Yo la abracé también, apoyando la cara en su hombro.

- Sousuke, yo…- susurró- yo… te quiero- dijo, mientras empezaba a llorar en silencio- Te quiero mucho Sousuke- y así permaneció un rato, susurrándome palabras al oído.

- Lo sé mamá- repetía una y otra vez- Tranquila,

Le di unas palmaditas en la espala para tratar de consolarla.

Dejé que se desahogara durante un rato, hasta que, de puro frío, pues acababa de salir de la bañera, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar descontroladamente.

- Mami- la llamé- tengo frío.

Continuará

Lo sé, quizás no es mi mejor obra, pero es que necesitaba terminar este cap cuanto antes y ponerme con el siguiente, así que os pido perdón si ha bajado un poco el listón. Es la tercera reescripciónn del cap, y me alegro de haberlo terminado ya. De cualquier forma quiero saber vuestra opinión al respecto.

Reviews

Iriniki-Chan: Gracias por tu review, espero verte más por aquí xd, ya sabes... Tu review es el cuarto y me hace mucha ilusión recibir comentarios como el tuyo, dan ánimos para continuar escribiendo.

Kuroashi no Sanji: ya veo que me eres fiel, gracias, aunque un poco telegráfico XD, pero se agradece igualmente. Sigue conmigo y ya verás lo que sucede con Shiro y Sousuke.

Suzume: ¿y qué sugieres que haga con Tsuki si no? La tengo que quitar de en medio, a demás, la "muerte" de Tsuki es el detonante de los acontecimientos siguientes. Un beso y, has hecho trampas, te dije 1 por cap, pero ya no importa XD, la cosa es que ahora sé cual es tu opinión. Arigato Suzume-chan.

Don Cocono: muchas gracias por tu review. Primero: sí, lo harán, conquistarán el Seireitei, ya verás lo que pasa. Segundo, ok, lo cambiaré XD. Me alegro que te guste mi fanfic y, tu escribe sobre lo que quieras, a mi me gustan los personajes inventados, yo, de hecho, en esta historia tengo 2 Xd y un montón inventados para otras historias, así que yo las leería.

Hinamori-chan21: No, yo más Xd. Gracias por tu review, ya van 8, creo. Lo de la cita, pues es obvio ¿no? Pues sale con Momo ¿qué otra mujer hay en su vida?

Hikaru-cham14: como ya le expliqué a Hinamori-chan21, lo de la "cita" se refiere a que sale con momo, eso es una cita XD. Me alegro de que te guste la trama, ya van 9 reviews.


	4. Tácticas

Ya véis, aquí está el capítulo 4, espero que os guste a todos. La aventura de nuestro joven Capitán sólo está empezando.

Si tardo un siglo en subir ek siguiente cap, es porque estoy trabajando en una historia original, aunque intebtare tener el proximo antes de irme de vacaciones en agosto Xd.

Dedicatoria: Dedico este capítulo a Maku, una buena amiga nuestra que falleció hace poco tiempo.

Ahora sí, disfrutad del capítulo.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la idea de esta historia es sólo mía.

500 años tras la captura y condena de Aizen, una joven Shinigami llamada Tsuki, logra crear una copia de este. Toshiro y sus amigos se enfrentan ahora a una dura decisión que puede cambiar el destino de toda la Sociedad de Almas.

Inur

El Regreso de Aizen Sousuke

Capítulo 4 –

Táctica

Toushiro

Abrí los ojos. Un sentimiento de culpabilidad me reconcomía por dentro. No me arrepentía de mis palabras, pues era cierto lo que había dicho, lo que sentía era haberlo dicho de esa manera tan brusca, asustando a Sousuke.

Me lavé la cara con agua fría y me acerqué a Tsuki. Esta estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, con la mirada perdida. No quise asustarla, así que esperé a que ella se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

- Tenías razón- dijo con un hilo de voz- No merezco ser la madre de Sousuke, se merece algo mejor.

- ¿Qué? No digas eso Tsuki, tú... tú... eres quien lo ha estado cuidando todo este tiempo, sin ti ¿quién le cuidará?- dije.

- Tú- respondió.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Tsuki ¿qué demonios estás pensando?- pregunté, con un mal presentimiento- Tsuki escucha, siento mucho lo que pasó ayer, no debí hablarte de ese modo, pero es que pensar que ese pequeño niño no es más que un experimento... no sé... en cualquier caso, lo siento mucho- me disculpé- Anda Tsuki, no tomes decisiones precipitadas.

- Lo sé- dijo ella- pero eso no quita que tuviera razón, Sousuke es sólo un niño, no debo involucrarlo en mis asuntos- declaró- se merece algo mejor que yo. Toushiro, escúchame, prométeme que le cuidarás, que tendrá una oportunidad como los otros niños, que irá a la Academia De Shinigami...

Le tapé la boca, cortando su discurso sin piedad.

- Ya, ya, Tsuki,, lo he entendido – dije- Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que tu deseo se cumpla ¿vale? Te lo juro como Capitán del Décimo Escuadrón, si lo sigo siendo- añadí para mis adentros.

Tsuki sonrió con tristeza.

- Sé que lo harás- dijo tras unos segundos.

- ¿Y tú qué harás? ¿Y yo? No puedo aparecer como si nada tras tanto tiempo y... acompañado por un niño que se parece tanto a. ¿cómo voy a explicarlo?

Tsuki me miró durante unos segundos y luego miró al niño que jugaba con un avión de papel.

- Eso puede ser un problema- dijo- pero no te preocupes, lo solucionaremos- declaró.

Sousuke

Bueno, por lo menos se hablaban, era un paso. Los dos estaban sentados a la mesa y conversaban en voz baja, estaban muy serios, parecía como si estuvieran tratando un tema muy delicado. Yo preferí quedarme al margen; me alejé un poco y me puse a jugar con un avión de papel, lo lanzaba y contaba cuanto tiempo se mantenía en el aire.

Esa noche también había tenido un sueño, en él, veía, en primera persona, como siempre, a una muchacha de cabello negro y mirada risueña que me sonreía y me entregaba un montón de papeles; pero a mi no me importaba los viciosos documentos, me limitaba a observarla, fascinado. Ella me miraba a su vez, pero yo sabía que no me veía a mí, al niño de seis años con cara de idiota, sino a otra persona.

_- ¿Sucede algo Capitán?- pregun_tó, al ver que yo me había quedado embobado.

- Eh, no, no, tranquila- respondí- anda ¿por qué no descansas un poco? Has trabajado muy duro hoy, tómate la tarde libre- sugerí, se le iluminó la cara al oír mis palabras.

- ¿De verdad lo piensa? Vaya, muchas gracias- hizo una reverencia- Está bien, estaré donde siempre si me necesita- dijo y salió de la sala.

Yo la veía salir y cerrar la puerta. ¿Pero quien era esa chica y por qué me llamaba"Capitán?" Las preguntas se agolpaban en mi mente. Me senté y traté de ordenar mis ideas; el que había hablado era yo, pero era obvio que ella no me veía a mí, si no a su Capitán, pero aún así... Me sentí tentado de seguirla, pero aún había tantas cosas que no comprendía.

Iba a levantarme, cuando una voz en mi oído me sobresaltó ¡era la voz de mí madre! Traté de ignorarla, pero la voz insistió. Y terminé por dejarme vencer por aquella voz y poco a poco fui despertando.

Tiré el avión con demasiada fuerza y este salió volando hasta la mesa. Toushiro me lo devolvió con una sonrisa y se volvió hacia mi madre.

- Ejecutaremos el plan en una semana ¿no?- dijo, ella asintió.

- Yo haré los preparativos fuera, mientras, ocúpate de Sousuke- respondió mi madre.

- Yo entrenaré a Sousuke hasta entonces- aseguró Toushiro- te aseguro que para entonces le habré enseñado lo básico.

Mi madre asintió conforme y, sin decir nada más, se dirigió a la salida.

- Espera ¿cuál será la señal?- preguntó Toushiro.

Mi madre sonrió.

- Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo- fue su respuesta y, dicho esto, desapareció de nuestra vista.

Así era mi madre, misteriosa hasta decir basta, lo sé por experiencia.

Miré a Toushiro, esperando una explicación sobre lo sucedido, pero él simplemente sonrió y me revolvió el pelo con cariño.

- Espero que hayas desayunado bien, porque ahora te toca currar- dijo. Te doy cinco minutos.

- ¿Para qué?- quise saber.

- Para convertirte en Shinigami- respondió.

Me encogí de hombros, resignado. Me Labé la cara y me vestí con lo primero que encontré, luego me planté frente a mi nuevo profesor.

- Dime Sousuke ¿sabes lo que es un Shinigami?- negué con la cabeza- Me lo imaginaba- dijo tras unos segundos- Un Shinigami es ... – sentenció comprendes?

- ¿Y yo voy a convertirme en uno?- pregunté, mi profesor asintió.

- Yo sólo voy a enseñarte lo básico- explicó- a ocultar tu Reiatsu y a usar algunos Kidou, así como a defenderte en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Tragué saliva.

Mi profesor me mostró un palo de madera de forma redondeada y me lo tendió. Lo examiné, no tenía nada extraño, era un palo normal y corriente tallado. Toushiro debió percibir mi recelo porque dijo con una sonrisa:

- No tenemos nada mejor, así que hasta que no tengas tu propia Zampakutou, tendrás que entrenar con eso.

Yo asentí de nuevo.

- Toushiro ¿qué es Zampakutou?- pregunté.

De nuevo Toushiro sonrió y caminó hasta un rincón y tomó una catana que descansaba sobre unas mantas y me la mostró.

- Es Hyorinmaru- la desenvainó y su hoja brilló con la luz del sol que se filtraba por una ventan- Es mi Zampakutou- la observé, no parecía gran cosa, de nuevo Toushiro leyó mis pensamientos- Cuando está Liberada es un dragón de hielo-

- ¿Me lo ensañas?

- Ahora no, primero hay otros asuntos que debemos tratar. Hoy te enseñaré a ocultar tu Reiatsu. El Reiatsu es la energía que usamos los Shinigamis, por ejemplo, para usar los Kidous- explicó- Cada persona tiene uno propio y diferente, y tu debes aprender a ocultar el tuyo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que lo digo yo.

Estuvimos toda la mañana y la tarde entrenando hasta que caí agotado.

- Aprendes rápido- dijo al terminar la lección del día- para ser la primera vez que lo haces no ha estado mal.

- Gracias- dije.

La verdad era que, de forma natural había aprendido a controlar mi Reiatsu, pero gracias a mi nuevo profesor había aprendido a hacerlo a voluntad.

Cené a toda prisa y, me fui a dormir, quería volver a ver a aquella muchacha que la noche anterior me había dejado sin palabras.

- Intenta descansar bien mañana continuaremos con el entrenamiento- me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó. Me dio la impresión de que estaba más animado que por la mañana, no sabía porque, pero lo sabía.

- ¿Toushiro está más contento ahora?- pregunté, el aludido me miró y sonrió- Me gusta ver a Toushiro contento- él se sentó en mi cama y me miró.

- Estoy feliz. Dijo- porque dentro de una semana volveré a verla, a Hinamori.

- ¿Ella es una persona importante para Toushiro?- pregunté.

- Mucho- sonrió y se perdió en sus recuerdos- Ella es... - comenzó. Ella es la chica más guapa que conozco y tan buena, ni siquiera se enfadó cuando casi la mato... ya verás, seguro que te cae bien- dijo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Toushiro está llorando?. Le pregunté, el chico se limpió las lágrimas con la mano y me sonrió.

- No, tranquilo, no es eso y, ahora venga, a dormir- me arropó de nuevo se marchó. Yo asentí y cerré los ojos perdiéndome en aquellos sueños extraños donde yo no era yo.

Toushiro

Recordar a Momo me había puesto melancólico, hacía un mes que no la veía, estaba deseando verla, estrecharla entre mis brazos, besarla y no soltarla nunca más. pero para poder hacerlo, ahora debía concentrarme en entrenar al niño, volver a ver a la mujer que amaba dependía del éxito de nuestro plan. Así que tenía que concentrarme en el presente, eso era, en el presente.

Pero es que tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ella, en regresar a mi casa, con mis compañeros. Me di una palmada en la frente ¿pero qué me ocurría? Miré a Hyorinmaru, quien descansaba muy cerca y acaricié su hoja con cariño, ella siempre me había apoyado, siempre a mi lado, luchando junto a mí.

- Ya, ya- dije- no te preocupes, muy pronto volverás a volar.

Volví a guardarla en su vaina y me tumbé en la cama, tenía que descansar para el entrenamiento. También era un entrenamiento para mí, yo también, aunque ya era Capitán, repasar lo más elemental, para no olvidarlo y, ser profesor era la mejor manera de recordarlo.

Me preocupaba eso de "Lo sabrás" ¿a qué se podía referir? ¿Cuál era la señal para poner en marcha nuestro plan? Bueno, daba igual, ya lo descubriría en su momento, ahora sólo tenía que concentrarme en dormir para el día siguiente.

Sousuke

_La vi de nuevo. Estaba parada delante de mí, con esa carita angelical, traía una bandeja con una taza de un líquido marrón humeante y una caja de pastillas en la mano. _

- Venga, Capitán, debe tomárselo todo- me tendió la taza y sacó una pastillita de la caja.

- Puaj, pero si saben fatal- dije.

_- Por eso le he traído el chocolate- respondió- venga, de un trago. _

Engullí la pastilla de un trago y le arrebaté la taza a la muchacha. Sentí como se me abrasaba la garganta y solté un gemido. Ella rió, divertida.

- ¡Quema!- gemí.

_- Pues claro- dijo un hombre de cabello color plata y una sonrisa inquietante, entrando al despacho- Un consejo, si echa humo, no lo bebas de un trago._

- Piérdete Ichimmaru- solté aún con la sensación de que se había producido un incendio en mi cuerpo.

_- usted como siempre ¿verdad Capitá_n?- bruto hasta más no poder.

_- Lo digo enserio- pude decir- ahiiii. _

La chica sonrió y me tendió un baso de agua, hice ademán de cogerlo, pero el tal Ichimmaru lo interceptó.

_- Na, na, ya me ocupo yo- dijo- ¿Quién ha llamado a los bomberos?- rió, arrojándome el agua encima. _

_- Vaya, gracias, eres muy amable- sonreí, mientras trataba de _no lanzar un gemido de dolor.

_Afortunadamente, la muchacha me trajo otro baso y una toalla. _

- Lo ves, ella es buena ¿por qué tu no me traías vasos de agua cuando eras mi Teniente?- pregunté, tras beber tres vasos y confirmar que el incendio se había apagado.

- Porque no me los pedía- respondió el hombre de la enigmática sonrisa.

_- Te odio. _

_- Lo sé. _

_- Bueno, os dejo solos, me voy fuera con Kira- cerró la puerta y miré a mi compañero. _

- Y ¿qué tal va ese resfriado?-preguntó.

- Mejor- respondí- ese chocolate ha debido cargarse a todos los microbios- respondí.

- Ah.

Continuará

Escribí las 4 primeras páginas en una noche, pero quería dejar más tiempo entre uno y otro, a demás quería avanzar la historia un poco más antes de publicar el cap 4 para asentar de una vez la cabeza y dejar encarrilada la historia, porque si no, desvarío y me voy por las ramas, que ya me conozco yo XD.

Y recomiendo encarecidamente que deis a la opción de "Story Alert" porque me vuelvo loca para avisaros por lo de los capítulos. Así que, porfiii.

Review

Don Cocono: Bueno ya has visto lo que sucede XD. Como ves, la verdadera historia a comenzado ya; aunque Tsuki y él son muy diferentes, se han aliado por el bien del niño. Y, lo que dijo Toushiro, es lo que realmente pienso yo XD. Y sobre lo del oso, Toushiro es así de original XD.

Hinamori-cha21: if, por fin ya van 11 reviews, gracias. Me alegro que te guste la historia XD, lo mejor está por llegar, ya lo verás.

Suzume: 12. sí, la próxima vez, le diré a otro que lo corrija XD, así no harás trampas. En fin, ya ves lo que pasa y... no les hago sufrir a posta, jo.


	5. El Entrenamiento

Ya estoy de vuelta con la continuación de esta historia. Ya veo que por ahora os está gustando, pues bien, seguirá siendo así, ya veréis.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la idea de esta historia es sólo mía.

500 años tras la captura y condena de Aizen, una joven Shinigami llamada Tsuki, logra crear una copia de este. Toshiro y sus amigos se enfrentan ahora a una dura decisión que puede cambiar el destino de toda la Sociedad de Almas.

Inur

El regreso de Aizen Sousuke

Capítulo 5 – El entrenamiento

Toushiro

Vale, quizás soy un poco "duro" con Sousuke, pero es que estoy muy estresado; Por una parte, quiero proteger a este niño, enseñarle a hacerlo por si mismo, entre otras cosas para dejar de cargar con él y la promesa que le hice a su madre.

_- Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para que vaya a la Academia como el resto de niños._

¿Cómo pude hacer semejante promesa? ¿Por qué me importa tanto la vida de este niño? Bueno, quizás sea la forma que tiene el destino de dar una segunda oportunidad a alguien ¿no? Yo soy de la opinión de que todos merecen otra oportunidad, incluso Aizen. Pero ¿por qué siempre me incluye a mí? Escoge a otro por una vez.

Por otro lado, quería volver a ver a mi Momo y, poder hacerlo o no, dependía de que el niño aprendiera a usar su Reiatsu.

Si averiguaban quien era, se armaría un gran jaleo y tendría muchos problemas y, por consiguiente, no podría estar con ella, así que... le ayudaría a ocultar su Reiatsu, era un comienzo.

Me golpeé la cabeza contra algo duro, el golpe me despertó. Me froté la zona dolorida mientras bostezaba. Miré la hora, las nueve, buena hora para empezar el entrenamiento matutino.

Me acerqué a la cama del niño. Se le veía tan tranquilo, eso era bueno, el Hokyoku no parecía estar molestándole; sonreí y con cuidado lo zarandeé hasta despertarlo. Él abrió los ojos y me miró.

- Son las nueve- dije- desayuna rápido, que hay que entrenar.

Por toda respuesta obtuve un gruñido y una mirada que, de haber sido otro, me habría helado la sangre, pero se levantó y fue a lavabo.

Desayunamos unos bollos y nos dispusimos a comenzar la lección. Le había pedido a Tsuki que me trajera uno de los uniformes que usaban en la Academia y una catana de prácticas.

Mientras el niño se vestía para la ocasión, yo me dediqué a apartar todos los objetos de la sala, dejando un buen espacio libre para ejecutar nuestras actividades.

- Empecemos- dije.

* * *

><p>Una muchacha de cabello negro caminaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles del Seireitei. La mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo.<p>

- ¿Hay alguna noticia?- preguntó otra shinigami acercándose a ella; la chica se volvió hacia su compañera, una mujer de cabello rojizo y grandes pechos.

- No, todavía no- respondió la de cabello negro, su compañera la abrazó.

- Tranquila, seguro que muy pronto le tendremos otra vez por aquí dando la lata- trató de animarla su compañera- ya verás.

- Pero es que ya ha pasado más de un mes- replicó la primera- y si le ha pasado algo.

- Af, que negativa estás últimamente Hinamori- repuso la otra con un suspiro- hablamos del Capitán Hitsugaya, él sabe cuidarse solo, a demás, no se atrevería a abandonarte, no después de aquello, tranquila, volverá, te lo aseguro, así que sonríe un poco.

- Gracias Matsumoto, eres una verdadera amiga- dijo Hinamori limpiándose las lágrimas.

- Vamos a tomar algo, yo pago- Hinamori asintió y las dos amigas se perdieron de vista.

Toushiro

El niño aprendía rápido. En un solo día había aprendido a controlar su Reiatsu casi a la perfección, casi. La base de la técnica de combate Shinigami se basaba en usar el Reiatsu, el Shumppo, el Kido, el empleo de las Zampakuto... por eso es tan importante aprender a controlarlo, sin embargo, ningún aprendiz, ni siquiera yo, había logrado aprender esto en tan poco tiempo. Se notaba que era hijo de Sousuke Aizen, y quizás el más poderoso entre los Shinigami, así como de los Hollows. Y, que conste que no lo estoy alabando, sólo constato un hecho.

Para el segundo día había planeado enseñarle a usar el Shumppo y puede que algo de Kido ¿qué? Aunque no lo use nunca, yo también sé usarlo ¿qué pensabais? Soy Capitán.

El niño se colocó frente a mí, mirada desafiante y pose de batalla, me recordó a mí mismo cuando ingresé en la Academia; sonreí y me di un leve golpecito en la frente.

- Toushiro, a desperezarse, es hora de entrenar- dije en voz alta- Vale Sousuke ¿estás listo?- el niño asintió- pues… en marcha.

Y empezamos. Primero le mostré yo como se ejecutaba un Kido y, luego le pedí que lo repitiera. La parte de acumular el Reiatsu la pilló enseguida, pero a la hora de lanzar el hechizo... tuvimos algunos problemillas.

Momo (los encuentros)

Casi un mes. Casi un mes desde la extraña desaparición de Toushiro. Un día estaba y al siguiente no. Este hecho había llamado la atención del resto de Capitanes, quienes se habían puesto a investigar de inmediato lo sucedido.

No era la primera vez que Toushiro desaparecía sin dejar rastro. La última vez había sido tras la reaparición de Kushaka Shinji, un antiguo compañero de clase a quien la Sociedad de Almas había asesinado años antes por poseer la misma Zampakuto que él y había vuelto para vengarse. Pero en aquella ocasión, pese a considerarlo un traidor por un rato, se había demostrado la lealtad de este; he ahí la razón del revuelo creado por su desaparición.

Se barajaron barias hipótesis: su muerte, pero al no encontrar su cuerpo por ninguna parte, se descartó.

- Lleva su Zampakuto con él, a demás, es un Capitán, no es tan fácil matarle- razonó Izuru, ahora Capitán del Tercer Escuadrón.

Se vigiló las salidas y entradas de las almas por si acaso, pero no se le encontró. Se mandaron patrullas a Japón por si las moscas y se organizaron grupos para registrar la ciudad y alrededores. Nadie podía imaginarse lo que en verdad sucedía y que Toushiro había estado todo el rato a su lado.

Él tampoco, estaba tan concentrado en entrenar a Sousuke que ni se había planteado la posiblidad de escaparse ahora que Tsuki estaba lejos y que lo único que le separaba de su Momo era una barrera de Kido, la cual habría sido muy fácil de romper para un Capitán.

En resumen, que todos estaban demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos para darse cuenta de la verdad que envolvía aquél embrollo.

Y mientras, Tsuki preparando el terreno para empezar con la partida. Se había acercado a Momo y se había ganado su confianza.

- Hola ¿tú eres Momo, la actual Capitana de la Quinta División?

Momo se dio la vuelta y asintió. Tsuki sonrió.

- Oh, discúlpeme, ¿dónde tengo mis modales? Mi Capitán me hubiera matado de haber estado aquí- se apresuró a decir la joven.

- Tranquila, no te preocupes- le respondió Momo.

- Oh, muchas gracias Capitana Hinamori, me llamo Tsuki, del Duodécimo Escuadrón. Sólo venía a ver si necesitaba algo, como la veo aquí tan sola...

- No, tranquila, estoy bien.

- ¿Está preocupada por el Capitán Hitsugaya? No se preocupe, seguro que estará bien- Momo asintió y abrazó el oso de peluche mientras lloraba en silencio- Oh, discúlpeme, no quería...

- No, tranquila- no es tu culpa- dijo Momo, frotándose los ojos. Tsuki se acercó a Momo y se sentó en la hierba, a su lado.

Se encontraban sentadas sobre una colina desde la que se veía la ciudad; a su alrededor flores de diferentes colores. Tsuki le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Ya sé que no es asunto mío- comenzó Tsuki- pero ¿me podéis explicar por qué vais siempre con ese oso de peluche?

- Él me lo regaló- respondió Momo- me pidió... con este oso, por eso yo...- Tsuki le pasó un pañuelo por la cara.

- Él está bien, no te preocupes- Dijo Tsuki, Momo la miró- Lo que quería decir era que... seguro que está bien, jeje, jeje, jeje.

Momo levantó la cabeza, el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse, dando al cielo un tono rojizo. Tsuki se levantó.

- Lo siento, ahora debo irme- y sin decir nada más, la muchacha se alejó. Momo la vio alejarse por el camino y se incorporó.

- ¿Así que Tsuki eh? Que chica más curiosa.

Sousuke

Durante los días siguientes Toushiro me enseñó a usar el Kido, el Shumpoo y, en general, a luchar como un verdadero Shinigami. Fue muy bueno, ni siquiera se enfadó cuando, accidentalmente, le quemé la ropa.

Toushiro sonrió y dijo:

- Bueno, creo que deberíamos descansar un rato. Uf, creo que me voy a dar una ducha, vengo en un momento- y se marchó. Un par de minutos después, oí la ducha abrirse.

Suspiré y me senté en el suelo. No era el primer estropicio que causaba y, no sería el último, estaba seguro. Me quité la camisa y la tiré a un lado, estaba sudando. Me toqué el pecho, pero allí no había nada.

¿Qué era exactamente el Hokyoju? Esa y otras preguntas seguían flotando en mi mente, preguntas para las que yo no tenía respuesta; pero una cosa si estaba clara, ese objeto que poseía misteriosamente, era algo muy valioso, la reacción de Toushiro aquella noche era la prueba, y también sabía que algo tenía que ver con aquellos misteriosos sueños..

Cada noche la veía, a aquella muchacha y a los demás. No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro, esos sueños, esos sueños eran los recuerdos de otra persona, los recuerdos de la persona a quien perteneció el Hokyoju en primer lugar. No sabía quien era, pero podía intuir su sufrimiento y sus ansias de venganza. Y, no sé por qué, me dio pena.

- No temas, averiguaré quien eres y te ayudaré- pensé.

Entonces sentí como una mano se posaba en mi hombro y me zarandeaban con brusquedad.

- Sousuke- llamó la voz de Toushiro.

- ¿Q-qué?- pude responder.

- Llevo un rato llamándote. Te he llenado la bañera, anda date un baño- yo asentí y, con paso vacilante me dirigí al lugar indicado- Pero no hagas lo de siempre- dijo antes de que cerrara la puerta- tienes quince minutos.

Momo (los encuentros)

Ese fue el segundo encuentro. Momo estaba sentada en la hierva, como el día anterior, tenía su oso en las manos y tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que una figura se le acercaba por detrás. La figura se sentó a su lado y esperó pacientemente a que la muchacha se diera cuenta de su presencia.

- Eres tu otra vez ¿Tsuki verdad?- dijo Momo abriendo los ojos- ¿Te ha vuelto a mandar tu Capitán?

Tsuki rió divertida.

- Es usted muy lista Capitana Hinamori- dijo la Shinigami- Sólo quería ver como estaba, el otro día me fui tan de golpe, no sabía si lo que dije...

- No, no, en absoluto- respondió Momo, Tsuki suspiró.

- Menos mal- dijo con una sonrisa, Momo la imitó y se estiró un poco. Al hacerlo, el peluche que reposaba en sus rodillas se escurrió y se precipitó por la ladera. Momo fue a levantarse para ir tras él, pero Tsuki ya estaba corriendo colina abajo.

De un salto lo alcanzó, se había caído a un charco de barro. Tsuju lo tomó y lo examinó, estaba sucio de tierra, pero podría haber sido peor. Momo llegó a su encuentro, un poco sorprendida por la velocidad de reacción de la joven.

- Podría haber sido peor- dijo Momo observando el peluche- Muchas gracias Tsuki- lo tomó y lo sacudió un poco.

- No, no, así no- Tsuki le quitó el peluche y lo examinó- Lo mejor será lavarlo. He inventado un jabón muy especial, deja las cosas como nuevas, venga, se lo enseñaré. Y dicho esto empezó a caminar; Momo, intrigada, la siguió.

- ¡¿Un jabón?!- se extrañó la Capitana, Tsuki asintió- ¿desde cuando la Duodécimo se dedica a investigar sobre como lavar la ropa?

Tsuki rió ante dicho comentario.

- Bueno- respondió- en realidad no era eso lo que pretendía, fue un accidente, estaba trajinando con unas cosas y, de pronto se me calló- bajó la voz- el pañuelo favorito del Capitán, estaba a punto de darme un ataque, cuando, pum, más limpio que una patena.

Así, entre historietas llegaron al Cuartel de la Décimosegunda División; Tsuki abrió la puerta, guió a Momo a una salita apartada y abrió la puerta; tras unos segundos con un botecito azul.

- Voy a necesitar una bañera- dijo Tsuki.

- Yo me ocupo de eso- intervino Momo.

Y se dirigieron a la casa de la Capitana. Momo llenó la bañera y Tsuki vertió el jabón; en segundos el agua se puso de un tono azul.

Momo, un poco reticente, metió el oso en el agua. Y, tras un rato de frotar, Tsuki lo sacó del agua y, ante los atónitos ojos de la joven, el oso salió limpio y reluciente.

Ese no fue el primer ni el último encuentro entre Momo y Tsuki.

Hum, sí que tardé, lo siento XD: ya sabéis, verano, calorcito... y la vaguería se hace notar, incluso los escritores tienen derecho a vaguear XD.

He intentado corregir lo más posible, pero perdí el documento con las correcciones y lo tuve que repetir, sed un poco comprensivos sólo por esta vez ¿ok? A demás, a veces el corrector te juega malas pasadas.

Reviews

Don Cocono: Me alegro de que pienses así, porque lo mejor está aún por llegar. Tu sigue aquí y no te pierdas detalle, porque puede que tus predicciones se cumplan XD.

Suzume; sí, lo sé, lo siento, XD, intentaré tener más cuidado. Sí, pretendía que el cap fuera así, es un paso. Lo de los recuerdos es una parte muy importante en el desarrollo de Sousuke, ya verás. 18.

Dreik: me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic. Te agradezco tus reviews, espero poder seguir comtando contigo. 17.

Hinamorii-chañal: 18. Más vale tarde que nunca XD. Aquí tienes el cap 5, el 6 aún no está escrito, así que vas a tener que esperar un poco para el siguiente. Lo siento.

Suzume Mizuno: XD, gracias, lo corregí tras leerlo. Lo sé, es un poco de lío, hice lo que pude por arreglarlo, pero... ya lo haas comprobado.


	6. Siete Días

¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Ya sé que he tardado un siglo en actualizar, pero es que no lograba inspirarme, así que... pero en fin, aquí os dejo el cap 6 y prometo tardar menos con el 7.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la idea de esta historia es sólo mía.

500 años tras la captura y condena de Aizen, una joven Shinigami llamada Tsuki, logra crear una copia de este. Toshiro y sus amigos se enfrentan ahora a una dura decisión que puede cambiar el destino de toda la Sociedad de Almas.

Inur

El regreso de Aizen Sousuke

Capítulo 6 – 7 Días

Una semana, el tiempo que tenía Tsuki para ganarse la confianza de Momo. Tras el incidente del oso, Momo había insistido en invitar a Tsuki a comer y, esta, haciéndose un poco de rogar, había aceptado.

- Es que... no sé, no me parece apropiado que...

- Oh, venga, nos lo pasaremos muy bien- insistió Momo- es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que tu hayas hecho tanto por mí- insistió Momo. Tsuki suspiró.

- Está bien, de acuerdo- terminó aceptando la joven, Momo sonrió.

- Vale, pues Mañana donde te he dicho- y, tras decir esto, Momo se alejó muy contenta.

Tsuki la vio alejarse, las cosas pintaban muy bien, a lo mejor incluso lo conseguía; sonrió, sólo tenía que hacer que Momo confiara en ella para, el día D, valerse de ella para iniciar las cosas. En realidad le daba un poco de pena, tras todo lo ocurrido con Aizen, hacerle pasar por todo aquello de nuevo, pero... para poder cumplir su sueño, la necesitaba. Echó a andar, había hecho bien al elegir la Duodécimo como destino, le había ayudado mucho, pero ya era hora de dejarlo todo atrás.

Tercer encuentro

Tsuki se dirigió sola hacia el restaurante acordado. No vestía su uniforme de Shinigami, sino que se había puesto otro kimono y no llevaba su Katana consigo. Era la ocasión perfecta para intimar con Momo y ganarse su confianza y, además, sin pagar la cuenta.

Llegó al lugar indicado, Momo la saludó con una cordial sonrisa y le indicó que se sentara. Enseguida, un joven vino a tomarles el pedido. Tsuki, muy modesta pidió Ramen, pero Momo la reprendió y le ordenó pedir otra cosa.

- Está bien- accedió- tomaré lo mismo que usted.

Esto bastó para que Momo sonriera de nuevo.

- Así me gusta- comentó- haré un buen informe- y rió un poco. Tsuki la miró un momento sin comprender y luego rió con ella.

El camarero se retiró tras anotar el pedido y Momo y Tsuki quedaron, de nuevo frente a frente. Durante un rato ninguna dijo nada, a su alrededor la gente bebía y comía, comentando las misiones de la semana o simplemente intentando hablar de algo coherente; tras un rato, Momo se decidió a romper el hielo.

- Me gustaría preguntarte algo- Tsuki la miró- ¿por qué entraste en la Duodécima? Según tengo entendido, tu manejo de la Zampakuto es excelente, dicen que hasta eres capaz de usar tu Bancai….

Tsuki dejó de prestar atención al insistente murmullo del restaurante y suspiró con aire melancólico. Momo la miró un momento y comprendió que había tocado un tema delicado y doloroso; ella lo sabía muy bien, porque aunque hubieran pasado quinientos años, hablar de Aizen seguía siendo doloroso. Momo se disculpó inmediatamente, pero Tsuki ya no la escuchaba, se había perdido en sus recuerdos.

Sí, su habilidad con la Zampakuto era legendaria, muy temida entre sus compañeros de Escuadrón, nadie deseaba batirse en duelo contra ella. Llegó a ser la tercera al mando de su División, un prodigio, hasta aquél incidente, su nombre, Mizuki.

Tsuki y Mizuki habían estado saliendo durante varios meses, por aquellos tiempos Tsuki pertenecía al Escuadrón de combate y Mizuki a la Unidad Científica. Durante un tiempo todo fue sobre ruedas, hasta aquél incidente. Un día de Abril, un Hollow, fruto de un experimento, se escapó y asesinó a todos los miembros participantes del mismo, entre los que estaba Mizuki; esto hundió a Tsuki en una profunda depresión que duró barios años, se cambió de Escuadrón y ocupó el puesto de Mizuki en su Escuadrón; quizás para sentirse más cerca de él.

- Lo siento, creo que no he debido preguntar eso- dijo Momo, tomando un poco de agua.

- Tranquila- Tsuki se enjuagó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sonrió. La verdad era que hacía muchos años que no pensaba en Mizuki y recordarlo había despertado un sentimiento muy doloroso en su corazón, a Mizuki no le hubiera gustado nada lo que estaba planeando, eso seguro. Por un momento se lo planteó todo, Momo, el niño, Toushiro….

Comieron en silencio, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que la situación, ya incómoda, se volvió insoportable. Tras quince minutos de silencio y suspiros, Momo decidió romper el silencio, iba a abrir la boca, pero Tsuki se le adelantó.

- Gracias por la comida- dijo, haciendo una ligera reverencia- pero debo irme- y sin esperar más respuesta se alejó a paso lento; en ese momento no le apetecía estar con gente, sólo quería estar sola para poder pensar en todo aquél asunto.

Cuarto Encuentro

Momo, preocupada, en cuanto tuvo un momento libre se dirigió a la sede del Escuadrón Científico. Preguntó por Tsuki, pero la respuesta fue "hoy no la he visto por aquí"; entonces se dirigió al lugar donde se habían visto por primera vez, pero tampoco la encontró. Tras el accidente con Mizuki, Tsuki había estado un mes en paradero desconocido y, cada vez que salía a flote el nombre del joven Tsuki desaparecía días hasta que la encontraban en la tumba de Mizuki. Al final, tras mucho insistir, logró que le dijeran el lugar donde se encontraba dicha tumba.

Era casi de noche cuando la encontró, un montículo de tierra negra,, una piedra recortada en la oscuridad... Momo se sorprendió al reconocer el lugar, sólo un valle de arena y roca, a las afueras de la ciudad; Momo se esperaba un campo de flores o, por lo menos, un lugar un poco más…. Que se suponía que ahí habían enterrado a alguien ¿no?

- Yo, si me muero quiero que me entierren cerca de mi casa, junto al cerezo- comentó, en voz baja, mientras observaba el tétrico panorama frente a ella- ¿por qué querría alguien ser enterrado aquí?- se preguntó.

Tsuki no estaba allí. Iba a darse la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse de allí, cuando la vio, sentada sobre una piedra plana. Momo se acercó con cuidado de no caerse y la miró, mirada perdida y aspecto de llevar todo el día sin comer.

- Hola Tsuki… yo…

La muchacha dio un respingo seguido de un, "joder, ¡qué susto!"

- Lo siento- se disculpó Momo- no quería….

- Tranquila- sonrió Tsuki- Pero… ¿qué hace usted aquí?- interrogó, con cortesía.

- No es necesario que me trates de "usted" y… estaba preocupada- respondió Momo.

- ¿Por mí? Estoy bien, sólo vine a ver a Mizuki- miró a su alrededor- A Mizuki nunca le gustaron los adornos- explicó- Un día me dijo que si le pasaba algo,, que lo trajera aquí y, que ni se me pasara por la cabeza ponerle flores, no me preguntes porqué- se rió- era un poco rarito, pero… ¿Cómo habéis encontrado este lugar?

Momo se encogió de hombros.

- Logré que tus compañeros me revelaran donde estaba tu lugar secreto- rió la Capitana- luego sólo tuve que darme una vuelta por aquí, afortunadamente te encontré enseguida, este lugar me pone los pelos de punta.

- Sí, la verdad es que un poco- corroboró Tsuki.

Era una oportunidad única, seguramente no volvería a tener una oportunidad como esa; su plan era, desde un principio, llevar a Momo a ese lugar ya que, muy cerca de allí se encontraba su escondite donde se encontraban Toushiro y Sousuke para que ella iniciara las cosas y, tal vez no volvería a tener una oportunidad como aquella. Pero tenía que tener cuidado, si lograba hacer que Momo confiara en ella y, de forma casual, ella sola, encontrara la cueva… ¿pero como hacer que regresara pasados tres días a ese lugar tan macabro?

Momo la observó durante unos segundos; no sabía por qué, pero presentía que algo no iba bien, como si Tsuki estuviera, de alguna forma, debatiéndose entre dos ideas contradictorias y, no sabía la razón, pero creía que la razón era ella, Momo. No sabía hasta que punto tenía razón; Momo le había caído bien, se sentía bien a su lado y no deseaba ningún mal para ella, pero, por otro lado, quería que su hijo tuviese una vida fuera de su encierro en la cueva, quería…

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Momo, tras un rato. Tsuki, levantó la cabeza y la miró. Momo se mostraba siempre tan amable, desde luego, no podía hacerle pasar por aquella experiencia otra vez.

- Eh, sí…. - pudo responder, con una sonrisa- Venga, vámonos, este lugar pone los pelos de punta- y la tomó por el brazo.

* * *

><p>Tsuki era una muchacha bien complicada, Momo presentía que sólo había empezado a rasgar la superficie-. Decidió indagar un poco preguntando a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo; todas las versiones eran parecidas, era una muchacha ejemplar, entregada a su trabajo, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a un compañero... las historias también coincidían en que el causante del cambio drástico de la personalidad de la joven había sido Mizuki.<p>

Se había vuelto más distante, cometía errores que antes no cometía; y cuando murió Mizuki todo había ido de mal en peor, desaparecía días y. al regresar, no era la misma, hasta habían considerado él degradarla, pero su Capitán siempre intercedía por ella.-

Tras oír las versiones de todos sus amigos, Momo había decidido regresar al lugar donde se encontraba la tumba de Mizuki para intentar entender un poco, mejor los sentimientos de su nueva amiga, pero esta vez de día.

Tsuki, por su lado, tras una noche de meditación, había decidido buscar otra manera de sacar a su hijo de la Cueva, una manera que no implicara a Momo.

La joven se sentó en la roca sobre la que había encontrado a Tsuki aquella noche, cerró los ojos, tratando de ponerse en el lugar de su compañera, había perdido a alguien muy valioso para ella… Pensó en su Toshiro, llevaba barias semanas en paradero desconocido, se imaginó como se sentiría si lo perdiera, su mundo se desmoronaría, se moriría ella detrás.

Recordó como se sintió al enterarse de que Aizen, la persona a la que ella idolatraba era un traidor; recordaba perfectamente aquél día, el mundo se le cayó encima, como en los dibujos animados, la imagen del hombre que tanto admiraba se rompió como si de un espejo se tratase; pero…. De eso ya hacía quinientos años, Aizen ya no podría hacerle daño, estaba encerrado y no podía escapar. Suspiró.

Abrió los ojos, era suficiente por el momento. Dio un par de pasos dispuesta a marcharse, pero según se puso en pié, algo la golpeó desde atrás, haciéndole perder el sentido.

Despertó. La ¡noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad. No reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba. Se levantó y echó un vistazo a su alrededor, no recordaba estar en la montaña. Le dolía la cabeza: trató de recordar lo sucedido, había ido a la tumba de Mizuki y alguien o algo le había golpeado en la cabeza.

Se puso en pie. No sabía dónde se encontraba ni como había llegado hasta allí. Echó a andar sin rumbo fijo, aa lo mejor podría encontrar algo, un camino, muna señal, que le indicase donde estaba y como volver a casa y, con la brisa nocturna, quizás lograra recordar algo más de lo sucedido, había algo que se le escapaba, pero no lograba adivinar el qué.

* * *

><p>Se detuvo en seco. Le había parecido oír algo, una voz llamándola "Momo, Momo... ": La voz, o lo que fuese venía de un poco más adelante. Dio un par de pasos, algo le decía que no siguiera avanzando, pero, como se suele decir, la curiosidad mató al gato y, la voz no dejaba de llamarla; a medida que ella se acercaba, la voz se hacía más clara e insistente, hasta que, se calló.<p>

- ¡Toushiro!- susurró.

La voz del chico provenía del interior de una especie de cueva. De nuevo un instinto le dijo que se marchara, pero ella tenía que saberlo, esa voz... y ese Reiatsu que sentía desde hacía un rato- Dudó, un momento, ¿y si dentro había un monstruo esperando para comérsela? ¿Y si era una trampa? Pero... ¿y sí... ahí dentro...? Desenvainó su Zampakuto y la encendió, hubiera lo que hubiera ahí, no le pillaría desprevenida.

Se equivocaba.

Entró con su espada por delante, lanzando una bola de fuego y jun grito-

Todo fue muy rápido. El fogonazo se estrelló contra la pared, el niño gritó y Toshiro lanzó a Hyorinmaru contra el invasor. Todo en unas décimas de segundo, que tiempo que tardaron en reconocerse.

- ¡¿Toushiro?!

* * *

><p>Sí, lo sé, pero podéis echármelo en cara, os doy permiso, es el peor capítulo hasta la fecha en esta historia pero es que,,, no sabía muy como terminar el cap ni como hacer que Momo fuera a la cueva por si misma, el final es muy precipitado, lo siento, el siguiente ya será de la calidad de los pasados lo prometo por Seiya.<p>

Como seguro os habéis dado cuenta, las partes de Tsuki y Momo están escritas en tercera persona, lo hago así para diferenciarlas y dejar claro que dichos sucesos son desconocidos para Shiro y... que demonios, ni yo lo sé Xd, sólo me salieron así, aunque lo que dije antes es cierto.

Y quiero dar las gracias a todos los que llevan conmigo desde el principio del fic y a todos los que se han incorporado hace poco, gracias por sus comentarios y decirles que lo mejor está aún por llegar, aún queda mucha historia.

Reviews

cvlv10555: Xd, ,más vale tarde que nunca. Gracias por tu review, ya van 19. sí, lo del oso de peluche es gracioso, no lo había pensado hasta ahora. Sí, ya verás lo que pasa con Sousuke, te reservo una gran sorpresa, no te lo pierdas. Um, la verdad es que el final del cap 5 no me gusta mucho, pero no se me ocurrió otro final, así que...

LadyDy: la verdad es que... no lo sé, intentaré que no Xd, pero prepárate para sufrir un poco. Pero no te preocupes, el sufrimiento hará más fuerte a nuestro protagonista, Xd; yo siempre hago lo mismo, le hago sufrir un poco, pero siempre para que este se levante siendo más fuerte, como en los animes. 20.

Hinamori-chan21: me gusta mucho ver como cada uno reacciona de modo diferente ante las mismas cosas y a la vez igual Xd. Sí, Momo y Tsuki se han encontrado al fin, la verdadera aventura esta a punto de empezar. Tengo muchas sorpresas para ti, ya verás. 21.

Don Cocono: Sí XD, creo que tienes razón, no debió entrenar al niño, luego... ya verás. Y lo del jabón y el oso, no me terminó de gustar, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor así que, se quedó eso. En fin, gracias por dejar reviews siempre Xd, eres uno de los veteranos por aquí, espero seguir contando contigo. 22.

Dreik; Sí, ya lo sé XD, ya lo he corregido. Me alegro de que te gustara tanto, pero a una artista no le debes meter tanta presión Xd, pero bueno, aquí está el cap 6. espero que también te haya gustado. 22.


	7. Colapso

LO SIENTO. Cuanndo estaba enfrascada con este fic me entró la época Saint Seiya y... claro, avandoné un poco Bleach y luego me dio por KH y ahora por FFVII, así que,,,, pero no entra en mis planes dejar ezsta historia incompleta. Sólo os pido un poco de paciencia conmigo. ¿vale?

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la idea de esta historia es sólo mía.

500 años tras la captura y condena de Aizen, una joven Shinigami llamada Tsuki, logra crear una copia de este. Toshiro y sus amigos se enfrentan ahora a una dura decisión que puede cambiar el destino de toda la Sociedad de Almas.

Inur

El regreso de Aizen Sousuke

Capítulo 7 – Colapso

- ¡Shi-Shiro!

- ¡Momo!

No me lo podía creer, me restregué los ojos ¿de verdad era ella? ¿de verdad era... Momo Hinamori? Miré hacia la entrada de la cueva, esperando, quizás, que fuera una alucinación, pero no, allí, espada en ristre, estaba ella, Momo Hinamori.

No sabía si alegrarme o disgustarme por su repentina llegada; por un lado me alegraba muchísimo de verla y sólo deseaba correr a abrazarla y recuperar mi vida normal, pero por otro... sabía que me preguntaría que donde había estado y lo que había estado haciendo ese tiempo, que era ese lugar, quien era ese niño tan parecido a su antiguo capitán... preguntas para las que yo no tenía respuesta, por lo menos no en ese momento. Sentí al pequeño agarrarse a mi pantalón y refugiarse tras de mi; lógico, el niño tenía miedo, una desconocida había irrumpido, lanzando una bola de fuego, en lo que él llamaba casa.

- Tranquilo- dije- es una amiga mía.. o eso creo- añadí para mis adentros.

Ella bajó el arma, un poco más tranquila. Intuí que empezaría la batería de preguntas, así que empecé a planear las respuestas.

- Mo-Momo ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- quise romper el hielo.

- No... lo... sé muy bien- respondió- ¿y tú?

- Tampoco lo sé exactamente- respondí—me han contratado de canguro- fue lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

- Ah- fue su única respuesta.

Momo se fijó en el niño que se ocultaba detrás de mí. Suspiré y me aparté un poco; Momo se acercó y se agachó frente a él, el niño retrocedió , pero inmediatamente recuperó la compostura.

- No tengas miedo- Momo sonrrió- No te voy a hacer daño.

El niño me miró y yo le sonreí para tranquilizarlo. Momo le puso una mano en la cabeza dándole a entender que no pasaba nada y luego se volvió hacia mi, era hora de la explicación.

Le conté, por encima, lo que había pasado, poniendo énfasis en la inocencia de aquél pequeño y tratando de disculpar a Tsuki; Momo me escuchó hasta el final sin interrumpirme ni una vez. Cuando terminé mi relato la miré, esperando que ella me recriminara el haberla preocupado, pero ella no dijo nada.

- Ya, tranquilo- dijo tras un rato.

Esa respuesta me pilló desprevenido.

- Lo importante es que estás bien- concluyó.

- Pero…. Momo…- no sé porqué, pero necesitaba otro tipo de respuesta.

Me apoyé en la mesa y escondí la cara entre las manos. Momo, con el niño entre los brazos, suspiró y trató de decirme algo que me animara, pero ni ella logró aclararse.

- ¿Shiro triste?- preguntó el pequeño- ¿Por qué?

- Sosu, ve a jugar un rato- le indicó la muchacha, el niño, resignado, cogió su libro de dibujos y se alejó de la mesa donde estábamos sentados.

Momo me abrazó por detrás para tratar de consolarme..

OOOOOOOOOO

Sí, soy un cotilla, pero es que para los ojos de un niño, era casi imposible resistirse a aquella visión, los dos abrazaditos y diciéndose monerías. Fingía mirar mi libro, pero, en realidad los observaba con detenimiento.

Toushiro

- Le prometí a Tsuki que cuidaría de Sousuke- dije- Pero... en cuanto lo vean ahí fuera... lo matarán, seguro y, no puedo... he hecho una promesa, pero...- la muchacha esperó pacientemente a que me "desahogase" hasta que por fin, en cuanto hube utilizado todos los argumentos a favor y en contra y por fin me callé:

- Escucha Shiro, yo... no voy a permitir que eso ocurra, te aseguro que encontraremos una forma de evitarlo; algo habrá, seguro- dijo ella con decisión- Pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí ¿dices que le has enseñado a ocultar su Reiatsu?- asentí- Bien, pues ya tenemos una ventaja.

Aprovechando que le había conseguido un traje de escolar podíamos movernos por la ciudad sin levantar sospechas. Le cortamos un poco el pelo, nos quedó un poco desperfecto ya que no éramos profesionales, y recogimos las cosas que podían ser útiles y destruimos el resto. Una vez hecho esto, decidimos aventurarnos en el exterior.

Cuando salimos del radio de acción de la barrera ya empezaba a clarear. Por si acaso tratamos de evitar las zonas transitadas, el reto, llegar a mi casa.

Ya estaba bien entrada la mañana cuando, al fin, llegamos a mi casa. Todo estaba lleno de polvo. Empezamos a limpiar. A Momo, al ver un rotulador rojo, se le ocurrió un plan para explicar mi extraña desaparición.

- No- grité, mientras ella me pintaba lunares en la cara- ¡DÉJAME!

- Estate quieto- Momo terminó su obra maestra.

- Me siento ridículo- me quejé.

- Que va, estás muy bien respondió ella.

La historia, yo había estado enfermo de algo muy contagioso y para no ir enfermando a la gente a diestro y siniestro, había decidido no salir de mi casa hasta que se me pasara del todo. Esto serviría con algunas personas, pero no con el resto de Capitanes, pero, por el momento no teníamos nada mejor.

El niño: un joven que Momo había rescatado de un Hollow y que, por estar ya el curso bastante adelantado, había decidido matricular el año próximo.

Ya veis, teníamos respuestas para todo. O, casi.

Momo me vació la nevera, claro, de un mes... y salió a comprar más comida, dejando al niño en mi casa; todo esto, por supuesto, tras dejarle bien claro al pequeño lo que tenía que decir si le preguntaban por como había llegado ahí.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Momo caminaba por las calles de la ciudad portando una bolsa con algunos comestibles cuando alguien se acercó a ella.

. ¡Hinamori! Mira por donde, contigo quería yo hablar- Momo se detuvo, suspiró, a saber con que le saldría esta vez esa mujer; sí Rangiku le caía bien, pero es que a veces tenía unas ocurrencias.

- "Terminemos de una vez"- pensó y, poniendo su mejor sonrisa exclamó- Hola Matsumoto, oye, ahora no me pilla bien eh... jajaja.

- Me alegra ver que ya estás más contenta- dijo Rangiku.

- Oh, sí; es que resulta que el Capitán Hitsugaya estaba muy enfermito, algo muy contagioso, y por eso no salía de casa...- puso cara de no haber roto nunca un plato.

- Ah, claro, si era por eso- Momo suspiró ¿cómo podía alguien tragarse semejante estupidez?- Pero podía aver avisado. O algo, por su culpa yo he tenido doble trabajo.

- Seguro que no era esa su intención- rió Momo- Bueno, debo irme, adiós- y echó-ó a correr antes de que su compañera pudiera preguntarle nada más- Lo siento, llevo congelados.

Toushiro

Mientras, yo en casa, intentando pensar en como hacer que esa historia de mi extraña enfermedad fuera un poco más creíble ¿cómo? En ello estaba, estrujándome la cabeza, al final me iba a poner enfermo de tanto pensar.

Y aquel mocoso, aquél que tantos disgustos iba a causarme, con su libro y lo que restaba de mi nevera.

- "Maldito crío"- pensé, dejándome caer en la cama, por fin mi cama- "Algún día me las pagarás, Tsuki".

Momo regresó pasado un rato y me contó lo ocurrido con Matsumoto.

- Sí- me reí- eso es propio de ella.

Cocimos un poco de arroz; me sentí como nunca, hacía tanto tiempo que no comía un arroz como aquél, preparado por mi Momo. tras la comida me eché a dormir un rato, necesitaba asimilar todo lo que había pasado ese día.

Sousuke

No quiero decir que no echara de menos a mi madre, pero con todo lo que me había sucedido ese día, casi no había tenido tiempo para pararme a pensar en ello. En aquellos momentos Toushiro era como una especie de tío, entonces ¿eso significaba que aquella muchacha era mi tía? no estaba seguro.

Me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos. Esa misma mañana no conocía más mundo que aquella cueva y ahora estaba en casa de Toushiro y Momo, el cambio había sido muy brusco, tal vez demasiado, si alguien me hubiera dicho que algo así me iba a pasar a mí…. pero es que mi aventura sólo acababa de empezar, sólo había empezado a descubrir el mundo.

Incluso muchos años después, cuando me propusiera liberar a mi padre y vengar a mi madre, el recuerdo de aquellos días que pasé en la cueva en compañía de Toushiro y todo lo que viví después junto a él me perseguirían allá donde fuera. Sí, debía disfrutar de una vida tranquila aunque sólo fuera por unos días.

Sí, la Sociedad de las Almas iba a conocer el auténtico terror, sí, iba a vivir otra época de guerra similar al de los Arrancar y Aizen; pero por supuesto, aún faltaba un tiempo para eso, los Shinigamis tendrían que prepararse para la nueva batalla.

Claro que yo, por esas fechas, desconocía cual sería mi papel en todo esto, yo sólo era un niño y no sabía de esas cosas.

Mientras, alguien tenía un mal presentimiento; el comandante se encontraba sumido en una de sus meditaciones cuando, sin previo aviso había hecho llamar al resto de los Capitanes.

Había tenido una visión en la que Sousuke Aizen regresaba y causaba de nuevo un periodo de oscuridad y, para colmo, si su predicción se cumplía, esa vez no podrían contar con Ichigo Kurosaki. La cosa no pintaba nada bien.

Reuniría a los demás Capitanes y les contaría lo que había presentido; fuera cierto o no estarían preparados.

Fin

Bueno, es que no quería demorarme más y por eso ese final. Espero que os haya gustado, aquí no es que pase mucho, pero era necesario hacerlo. ¿El nombre? Pues supongo que al principio iba a ser otra cosa, pero como no se me ocurre otro... pues así se queda XD.

Review

Don Cocono: ya, si lo sé. Es que tube muchos problemas para escribir ese cap y al final lo hice con prisa, pero bueno... Espero que este también te guste y que sigas dejándome reviews.

Cristina: Me alegro que mi cap te haya gustado, y no te preocupes por la tardanza, como se suele decir, más vale tarde que nunca XD; te agradezco mucho tu apoyo. Si te gustó este cap espera al siguiente, por fin se resolverán tus dudas sobre Sosuke y Momo.

Notas de la autora: sí, como tardo un siglo en actualizar pos no recuerdo muy bien lo que decían buestros reviews, lo siemto XD, a ver si me organizo un poco mejor, jeje,


	8. El primer día de clase

Lo siento, estaba enfrascada en algo que no me apetecía, el bachillerato y no pude escribir. A demás, cuando estaba a la mitad sufrí una crisis Kingdom Hearts y se me fue la inspiración. Lo siento, intentaré tardar menos con este cap.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la idea de esta historia es sólo mía.

500 años tras la captura y condena de Aizen, una joven Shinigami llamada Tsuki, logra crear una copia de este. Toshiro y sus amigos se enfrentan ahora a una dura decisión que puede cambiar el destino de toda la Sociedad de Almas.

Inur

El regreso de Aizen

Sousuke

Capítulo VIII

El primer día de colegio para Sousuke

Toushiro

Rangiku golpeaba la puerta con insistencia mientras llamaba a Momo por su nombre. La muchacha se levantó de la cama y, fue a abrir la puerta; segundos después, la mujer irrumpía en mi casa, despertando al niño, quien, asustado buscó refugio en nuestro cuarto. Suerte que ya estuviera despierto.

- Hola- dijo como si nada; ni que presentarse en casa de tu superior a las tres de la mañana fuera algo normal, pero bueno, tratándose de ella, cualquier cosa era posible.

- Son las tres- informó Momo- ¿qué pasa a estas horas?

- El Comandante a convocado una reunión de emergencia- explicó la mujer.

- ¿A las tres de la mañana?- intervine desde la cama- No se si alguien estaría dispuesto a salir ahora de la cama, pero…. tratándose del Capitán, seguro que es importante.

- 'Oh, Capitán! ¿Ya está mejor?- preguntó Rangiku- ignorando el comentario hacerca de la hora.

Tardé un momento en contestar.

- Sí-sí, bastante gracias, pero…. no enntres ¿vale? no quiero contagiarte- respondí.

Sí, es un poco triste que finalmente fuera el niño el que me tuviera quevrecordar lo de mi enfermedad, pero es que a esas horas no pienso con claridad y…. vamos, que no me acordaba.

- Oye Matsumoto- dijo Momo con suavidad- Sólo dime a que hora es la reunión y… déjanos dormir.

- A las nueve- respondió mi teniente.

Momo suspiró.

Tuvimos que soportar las inoportunas preguntas de la mujer sobre mi "enfermedad y sobre el niño durante casi una hora más, hasta que logramos convencerla de que necesitábamos descansar y le propusimos que se quedara a dormir en el sofá.

- Matsumoto ¿has vuelto a tomar café?- le pregunté; era obvio que sí. Cuando esa mujer tomaba mucho café se ponía como una moto y se dedicaba a tocar las narices a todo el mundo con largas y absurdas baterías de preguntas.

Esa noche no pude dormir, estaba demasiado nervioso, el comandante me haría un montón de preguntas y seguro que aquel científico de las narices trataría de echarme el guante para analizarme y, a demás estaba muy preocupado por si descubrían al niño ¿qué podría hacer yo entonces? Daba vueltas una y otra vez a estos pensamientos en la cabeza y, antes de que me diera cuenta, eran las ocho y media. Hora de levantarse para ir a la reunión.

- No has dormido casi a penas- dijo Momo- tal vez deberías quedarte en casa.

- No puedo- le respondí- necesito saber que nadie se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de ese niño, necesito ir a esa reunión.

Momo dudó un momento, pero finalmente accedió.

Dejamos al niño solo en la casa con instrucciones firmes de no salir, pero ya se sabe, cosas de niños. Momo y yo nos fuimos, yo repasaba en mi mente las respuestas a las preguntas que seguro todos me harían al verme, que donde había estado, por qué había estado desaparecido casi un mes… y me empezó a doler la cabeza. Momo también estaba abstraída en sus pensamientos, tenía el semblante muy serio y su mirada clavada en algún punto del suelo.

- Momo- la llamé, pero ella no me contestó.

Sousuke

En cuanto Toushiro y Momo se marcharon comencé a sentirme solo, así que traté de distraerme, miré mi libro, pero ya lo tenía muy visto y me cansé enseguida; me asomé a la ventana, pero tras cinco minutos ya me sabía cada casa, cada brizna de hierva…. suspiré y me apoyé en el alfeizar de la misma; de pronto, un sonido me sobresaltó y me hizo soltar mi libro que cayó al suelo de la calle.

Un grupo de jóvenes vestidos con el uniforme de la escuela apareció por un extremo de la calle; los muchachos reían y gritaban mientras trataban de golpearse a la carrera con sus espadas, parecía que se lo estaban pasando muy bien y me dio envidia.

- Eh ¿Esto de quien es?- dijo uno, recogiendo mi libro del suelo.

- Mío- respondí desde la ventana- ¿Me lo puedes devolver por favor?- el chico miró a sus compañeros.

- ¿Qué haces ahí plantado? vas a llegar tarde a clase. Baja y te daré el libro- dijo el de antes.

- No puedo- respondí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Toushiro no me deja- respondí.

- ¡Toushiro! ¿Quién es Toushiro? Anda, baja, no pasa nada, no te vamos a comer.

- ¿Qué hacéis?- seguí preguntando.

- Vamos a clase- respondió otro- ¿tú no vienes?

No supe que responder, no sabía exactamente que era eso de ir a clase.

- ¿Es divertido eso de "ir a clase"?- pregunté, los chicos rieron.

- ¿Bromeas? Pues claro que sí, sobre todo en clase de Kido, Masaru siempre mete la pata y la lía parda- rieron- siempre le castigan; vamos, ven, se supone que los niños van al colegio. ¿Tu eres un niño, no?- yo asentí.

Yo era un niño, o eso me dijo Toushiro, y a demás…

- ¿ Podemos volver antes de que vuelva Toushiro?- pregunté.

Los chicos hablaron unos segundos en voz baja y asintieron. Yo no pude oír lo que decían. quería recuperar mi libro. Pero por otro lado, Toushiro me había dicho que no saliera de casa. Pero… yo era un niño y los niños iban al colegio…. Yo quería mi libro y…

El chico suspiró, cansado. Miró el libro y, de un movimiento, lo lanzó hacia donde yo me encontraba. Miró a sus compañeros.

- Bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, vamos a llegar tarde- dijo el chico- supongo que volveremos a vernos- y dicho esto, echó a andar.

Toushiro

- Damos por comenzada esta reunión de hurgencia de las Trece Divisiones- dijo el comandante.

Todos guardamos silencio de inmediato. El anciano nos miró uno por uno hasta detenerse en mi, pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre mi ausencia. El hombre prosiguió; a mi me latía el corazón a toda velocidad ¿habrían sentido el reiatsu de Sousuke? era posible, pese a todas las medidas de seguridad que había tomado. Estaba a punto de desmayarme.

- Hace unos días se registró un gran robo en la Escuela de Shinigami- informmó- El ladrón se llevó Kimonos y las Zampakutos que emplean los estudiantes en sus prácticas.

Me quedé de piedra ¿y eso era tan hurgente? No, tenía que haber algo más. Entonces se me ocurrió, había tenido que ser Tsuki, era la única explicación; pero no dije nada, me limité a escuchar el discurso de mi superior.

- Es el tercer robo esta semana. El ladrón entra y, sin dejar rastro, se lleva todo lo que quiere. No podemos descartar que se trate de uno de los nuestros- continuó- Es la única posibilidad…

- Insinúa que uno de los nuestros es un traidor- interrumpió Kioraku.

El Comandante no respondió, más parecía que no había escuchado a su subordinado y continuó hablando.

- Es una posibilidad. A demás…- eso me hizo reaccionar- En cualquier caso, quiero que estéis alerta. eso es todo por ahora- dijo y no añadió nada más.

La sala se llenó de murmullos entremezclados. Momo y yo nos miramos un momento. Aguardé en mi sitio un momento, por si el Comandante quería decirme algo, pero simplemente me sonrió al pasar junto a mí. Lo vi alejarse por el pasillo, muy confuso. Momo me tomó de la mano y nos encaminamos a la salida.

Sousuke

Sí, al final había tomado una decisión.

Ahora corría por las calles de la ciudad junto a mis nuevos amigos. Estaba muy emocionado; todo aquello era nuevo para mí, la ciudad, estar con niños como yo, ir a la escuela…. desobedecer a Toushiro, todo era nuevo, me sentía libre.

Conan, el muchacho que había recogido mi libro, había sido muy convincente en sus alegatos y había logrado apelar a mi curiosidad innata y, que, tras un rato de duda, aceptara ir con ellos. pero, sabed que, la decisión final fue sólo mía; me apollé en la ventana y grité:

- Esperad, yo también quiero ir.

Conan se giró y sonrió.

- Salta- dijo- yo te cogeré.

Debo aclarar que la distancia entre la ventana y el suelo era minúscula, un hombre adulto habría saltado al suelo sin problemas.

Pasé una pierna y luego la otra hasta quedar colgado, un menos de medio metro del suelo; Conan me agarró por detrás y me bajó con cuidado. Una vez en el suelo miré a mi alrededor, era, literalmente, la primera vez que estaba en esa calle de día y todo era extraño para mi.

Mientras corría lo miraba todo, las casas de madera, las flores que tenían algunos en las ventanas, las personas que nos cruzábamos etc. Todos nos saludaban con la mano y nos lanzaban palabras o frases del estilo de: "A por otro día de clase; mira por ahí van los futuros Shinigami; ¡A ver con qué salís hoy!" o cosas similares.

Toushiro

- Vaya, ya te daba por muerto, Pequeño Capitán.

- Renji, no seas...- Rukia le dio una palmada en el hombro a su compañero.

- Pero…. si es verdad- se quejó el aludido.

Yo suspiré, ya estaban otra vez, discutían por cualquier cosa, pero, eso sí, nunca en serio, nunca llegaban a enfadarse de verdad, la típica discusión de pareja.

¡Es verdad! Aún no se lo he contado. En estos quinientos años han cambiado algunas cosas por aquí, Renji ha ascendido a Capitán de la Sexta; eh,, no, no os preocupéis Byakuya no ha muerto, sólo se ha retirado del servicio, algo familiar, no me enteré muy bien. Y Rukia hace muy poco también; eso se veía venir, con la mala salud del anterior Capitán.

En fin, digamos que, cuando Renji ascendió se distanciaron un poco , èro en cuanto volvieron a estar a la misma altura, volvieron a salir juntos y ahora son pareja, otra vez, oficialmente.

Sousuke

El colegio era un edificio muy grande de color crema. Una puerta de metal, creo, daba acceso al patio y, justo en el centro, el edificio donde estaban las aulas. En las puertas del edificio pude ver a dos Shinigami, con sus kimonos negros, vigilando; Conan comentó que eso se debía a los recientes robos de material escolar.

Entramos en la clase y nos sentamos; Conan me arrastró del brazo y me sentó junto a el. Estaba muy nervioso, pero según avanzaba el tiempo me iba tranquilizando.

El profesor, un hombre bajiíto y regordete, se presentó como Profesor Love y nos dijo que ese día Practicaríamos Kido con Harun, ya que al profesor titular le había atacado un Hollow y que tendría que estar en el hospital un tiempo.

Conan masculló algo por lo bajo y me guió hasta un extremo del patio; allí, puestas en fila, pude ver una serie de dianas. Conan me eexplicó que eran para practicar Kido, para mejorar la puntería. Me acordé de cuando Toushiro intentaba enseñarme y los destrozos que causaba sin querer y empecé a reir de forma estúpida. Oh, sí, a saber que podía pasar allí. Pensé en irme corriendo, pero Conan me dijo que era imposible ser peor que él.

¿Me habría leído la mente?

Permanecí junto a Conan todo el rato. Temblaba como un flan y no podía dejar de reir de ese modo tan estúpido.

Conan me miraba sin saber que hacer. En resumen, que estaba dando un buen espectáculo. El profesor se acercó para comprobar lo que estaba pasando. Conan me dio un codazo y puso cara de idiota.

- Lo siento- dijo- no sé… yo no voy con él.

El hombre me miró. Dejé de reir y lo miré a su vez; era un hombre alto, de mirada amable. Se acercó a mi y me sonrió, yo le correspondí.

Mi grupo se plantó frente a las dianas, preparados. Recordé lo que Toushiro me había enseñado y concentré mi Reiatsu, pero justo en el momento de lanzar la bola de fuego, una luz me distrajo y ttoda la energía acumulada en m,i mano explotó. Pero eso sí, logré dar en la diana.

Cuando el humo se dispersó, había un enorme cráter a mi alrededor. Alguien preguntó lo que había pasado.

- Ha sido él- gritó unn chico.

Me puse blanco como la leche.

De esta forma comenzó mi tortuoso ppaso por la Academia de Shinigami.

* * *

><p>Reviews.<p>

Lo siento, no sé que le pasa a mi correo que no me llegan los reviews, pero de todas maneras, gracias por seguír leyendo mi fic. Un beso y hasta la próxima.


	9. Seriedad

Hola, Ya sé que he tardado un siglo en actualizar, pero es que el cap 9 no lo leyó ni dios o, por lo menos no recuerdo recibir ningún review, así que no me metí prisa, quería dar tiempo a la gente y como no sucedía nada me olvidé; pero ahora estoy reviendo la serie, así que me dije "¿Por qué no?" y aquí está el cap 10.

Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la idea de esta historia es sólo mía.

500 años tras la captura y condena de Aizen, una joven Shinigami llamada Tsuki, logra crear una copia de este. Toshiro y sus amigos se enfrentan ahora a una dura decisión que puede cambiar el destino de toda la Sociedad de Almas.

Inur

El regreso de Aizen Sousuke

Capítulo X

Seriedad

Mi grupo se plantó frente a las dianas, preparados. Recordé lo que Toshiro me había enseñado y concentré mi Reiatsu, pero justo en el momento de lanzar la bola de fuego, una luz me distrajo y toda la energía acumulada en mi mano explotó. Pero eso sí, logré dar en la diana.

Cuando el humo se dispersó, había un enorme cráter a mí alrededor. Alguien preguntó lo que había pasado.

- Ha sido él- gritó un chico.

Me puse blanco como la leche.

- Lo siento- pude decir. El profesor se acercó y yo me quise morir; bajé la cabeza, avergonzada, pero el profesor me sonrió y me dijo que no había pasado nada, que no había habido ningún herido y que fuera al lavabo a lavarme la cara y que tratara de calmarme, que regresara cuando estuviera preparado.

Así lo hice. Regresé veinte minutos después e intenté proseguir la clase como si nada. A la décima logré hacerlo bien.

Luego fuimos a practicar el combate con espada. Eso se me dio mejor. Perdí dos veces, pero gané tres, recordé lo que Toshiro me había dicho "Relájate. Intenta no pensar, deja que tu instinto te guíe"

Sí, ese día me lo pasé muy bien, incluso hice un par de amigos, un chico llamado Masaru, de mi grupo y una chica de la otra clase llamada Hikaru.

Iba tan contento que ni había pensado en la reacción de Toshiro.

Toshiro

Casi le arranco el brazo a Momo en mi afán de llegar a la casa, no recuerdo haber corrido así nunca. La pobre casi se me desmaya por el camino, jeje.

Abrí la puerta y lo primero que hice fue buscar a Sosuke con la mirada, pero el pequeño no estaba por Allí; miré en el baño y en el dormitorio, nada. La bandeja con el desayuno estaba sobre la mesa sin tocar ¿A dónde leches se había ido ese mocoso?

- Le dije que no saliera, como alguien lo encuentre…- me puse a dar vueltas por la habitación dando gritos. Tras un rato me senté en el suelo y Momo me abrazó y trató de consolarme.

Sosukke

Después de la clase de esgrima salimos a los jardines a tomar un pequeño almuerzo, pero yo no tenía nada que echarme a la boca, así que me senté bajo un árbol a esperar. De pronto una boba de arroz se acercó a mi cara.

- Toma dijo la voz de un muchacho- mi madre hace las mejores bolas de arroz del Seireitei. Me llamo Masaru. No te preocupes por lo de la clase de Kido, a mi me gastan esas bromas continuamente, seguro que fue Hari, como siempre, le gusta fastidiar a los nuevos. Por cierto ¿eres nuevo? Nunca te había visto por aquí.

- Sí, me llamo Sosuke- dije solamente.

El muchacho se sentó y empezó a comer., insistió en compartir su comida conmigo.

- A todos se nos ha olvidado la comida alguna vez- me dijo.

El resto del día transcurrió sin contratiempos; hice pareja con Masaru en el resto de las clases. Cuando salimos ya estaba atardeciendo; Masaru insistió en querer presentarme a Hikaru, una amiga de la infancia.

- Vaya ¡Qué chiquitín!- Hikaru me tomó en brazos- ¡Qué monada!

- A Hikaru le vuelven loca los niños- aclaró Masaru.

Tras diez minutos conseguí que me dejara en el suelo y les dije que tenía que volver a casa, ellos se ofrecieron a acompañarme. Durante el camino Hikaru estuvo contándome anécdotas de cuando ella y Masaru eran pequeños, de las travesuras y las bromas que gastaban; yo no tenía nada más que contar que lo ocurrido en Clase de Kido, pero nos estuvimos riendo un rato de eso y de cosas parecidas. En ese momento me sentía como en casa, como si ese fuera el lugar donde debía estar.

Toshiro

En ese momento me importaba bien poco los kilos y kilos de documentos que Matsumoto me había traído o las súplicas de Momo sobre que debía quedarme en casa y no preocuparme por Sosuke y no se que otras cosas, había dejado de prestarle atención. Entre ella y Matsumoto lograron retenerme en casa para que no saliera a la calle pegando gritos y con las pintas que llevaba.

Momo me preparó un vaso de leche caliente con un calmante y me arropó en la cama como si se tratara del pequeño Sosuke. Durante un rato más estuve dando vueltas por la habitación hasta que el medicamento hizo su efecto y me tumbé en la cama. Durante el resto de la mañana Momo se dedicó a su trabajo de oficina y a, de vez en cuando, decirme que no me preocupara, que seguro que el niño regresaría pronto. Ranjiku regresó a la oficina con la promesa de que revisaría algunos papeles para el día siguiente; ya ven, muy interesada en mi salud.

Le pregunté que por qué no salía buscarlo, el niño no conocía la ciudad y podría haberse perdido y ella me respondió que no podía estar todo el día pendiente de él y que si quería que en algún momento el crío fuera independiente, tenía que dejarle buscarse la vida.

- De todas formas yo estoy preocupado, creo que iré a buscarlo. No puedo permitir que le pase nada, si alguien lo descubriese… ¿Cómo podría volver a mirar a Tsuki a la cara?

- Está bien, pero ve con cuidado- dijo ella- y sobre todo… no vayas pegando voces.

Asentí y salí de la casa, ya estaba atardeciendo. Le pregunté a unos de la Séptima y a algunos transeúntes más, al final un chico me dijo que lo había visto junto a un grupo de estudiantes, así que me dirigí a la escuela.

- A estas horas ya estarán terminando la última clase…

- Holaaa- oí una voz muy cerca de mi- Vaya ¡Cuánto tiempo, pequeño Capitán!

Me volví a tiempo de ver un hombre pelirrojo con el Aori blanco caminar hacia mí.

- Abarai. Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para charlar ahora mismo, tengo mucha prisa.

- Y yo que pensaba ponerme a divagar sobre el sentido de la vida, jajajja.

- No digas chorradas.

- Yo también tengo mucha prisa dijo- lo que pasa es que voy en la misma dirección.

Me dio el coñazo durante todo el camino haciéndome preguntas sobre donde había estado y lo que había hecho y bla, bla, bla. Al final logré darle esquinazo, a costa de tener que dar un rodeo enorme para llegar a mi destino.

Cuando llegué el final de las clases ya había llegado y muchos de los alumnos ya se habían marchado. Traté de preguntarles a unos de tercero si habían visto a Sosuke, un niño pequeño de pelo castaño que se había escapado de casa para acudir a clase;

- ¡Va-vaya, Capitán Hitsugaya! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Nos habían contado que estaba enfermo ¿Ya se encuentra mejor?- yo asentí.

- ¿Habéis visto al chico o no?

- Sí, se fue hace un rato con Hikaru y Masaru. Dijo que se iba a casa.

Di las gracias y eché a correr.

Sosuke

Abrí la puerta y Mpomo corrió a recibirme. No parecía enfadada, me preguntó por el día y le expliqué todo lo sucedido, ella rió y me contó lo que le había ocurrido a un amigo suyo, un tal Renji.

- Jaja, eso hace que me sienta un poco mejor- dije. Todos nos reímos.

- Fue culpa de Hari- dijo Masaru- siempre hace lo mismo.

- Que suerte Sosuke- dijo, esta vez Hikaru- Vives en casa de dos verdaderos Capitanes- yo sonreí, si, tenía mucha suerte, Momo era genial, siempre estaba pendiente de mí y... Toshiro…. Al recordar esto me puse blanco como la leche, llevaba todo el día sin acordarme de él.

¿Qué diría Toshiro cuando llegara casa? Me había escapado y me había ido a clase pese a que él me había dejado muy claro que no saliera. Seguro que se enfadaría mucho conmigo. Deseé que me tragara la tierra y me tapé la cara con las manos. Lo peor fue cuando oí la puerta abrirse a mi espalda. De un salto me refugié en los brazos DE Momo.

El Shinigami entró en la casa con paso firme, oí a mis amigos apartarse a un rincón y a Toshiro deteniéndose frente a nosotros. Recuerdo que temblaba como un flan.

- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Sabes lo que hubiera pasado si te llegan a descubierto?- asentí con la cabeza- A ver…. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

- Vasta Shiro- intervino Momo- déjale, sólo es un niño y le estás asustando.

Miré a mí alrededor, en una esquina, temblando, pude ver a dos jóvenes con el atuendo de estudiante y suspiré, tal vez me había pasado un poco.

- Lo siento- dije a todos en general- es que me asusté mucho al ver que no estabas, pensé que quizás te había pasado algo y… ¿Y qué le hubiese dicho a Tsukki entonces? ella confió en mí y…- me arrodillé junto a Momo y le puse una mano en la cabeza a Sosuke- Anda, perdóname- él asintió y yo sonreí.

Los dos muchachos se presentaron y me explicaron que querían entrar en las Trece Divisiones y yo les dije que cuando llegase el momento contarían con mi apoyo. Tras un rato se marcharon y nos dejaron con nuestras cosas, para entonces el rio había vuelto a su cauce.

Sosuke

Cenamos arroz con huevo, otra vez, cosas de no haber tenido oportunidad de hacer la compra en condiciones; durante toda la cena estuve pensando en cómo podía preguntarle a Toshiro si al día siguiente podría ir a clase, pero no me atreví. Cuál fue mi SORPRESA cuando a la mañana siguiente me despertaron para ir a clase.

Toshiro

Había escuchado las historias de aquellos muchachos y había visto la cara de felicidad del joven Sosuke cuando hablaba de su estancia en la Academia y eso me había hecho pensar; no podía pretender que Sosuke se quedara todo el día encerrado en mi casa y le había prometido a Tsuki que trataría de que el niño tuviera una vida normal, o sea, lo más normal posible dentro de lo posible siendo quien era.

Aproveché un momento en que el niño estaba ocupado dibujando para llamar a Hinamori y explicarle mis inquietudes al respecto.

- ¿Tú qué harías?- le pregunté.

Ella meditó un instante y al final respondió.

- Creo que deberíamos dejarle Shiro, en la Academia puede aprender a luchar y a ser más independiente ¿no es eso lo que le prometiste a Tsuki? – yo asentí.

- Pero… ¿Y si alguien lo descubre? ¿Cómo lo explicaremos?

- Ya lo pensaremos en su momento.

No me lo podía creer ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto Mompo Hinamori tan despreocupada? Esa no era la Momo que yo conocía ¿No estaba ni un poco preocupada?

- Momo- tanteé, no quería mentar al diablo, quizás Momo había logrado pasar página y había logrado dejar atrás todo el tema de Aizen; ella me miró y sonrió.

- No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada pero si te quedas más tranquilo le pediremos a alguien que lo vigile- me abrazó y besó- Mira, probaremos mañana y veremos qué pasa ¿eh?- yo asentí. Podíamos probar.

Sosuke

Esa mañana Toshiro me despertó y me dijo que me vistiera para ir a clase. Obedecí, un poco confuso. Más tarde aquella Shinigami, Matsumoto, apareció en la puerta y dijo que me iba a acompañar a clase; cuando le pregunté porqué lo hacía, ella sólo dijo:

- Órdenes de mi Capitán.

Lo extraño fue que al profesor no le sorprendió nada volver a verme, me saludó con cordialidad y me dijo que me sentara. Busqué a Masaru y corrí a sentarme con él. Matsumoto se marchó, pero yo sabía que ella, aunque no la viera, seguía por los alrededores, vigilando que yo no metiera la pata.

Masaru y yo decidimos vengarnos de Hari por lo ocurrido el día anterior; me las apañé para que me tocara enfrentarme con Hari en las prácticas de combate con espada. Sonreí, ese Hari se iba a enterar.

Al principio dejé que Hari se confiase, otra técnica de combate que Toshiro me había enseñado, dejé que creyera que llevaba las de ganar para, al final, derrotarlo de un solo golpe; hubo aplauso general, incluso el profesor me felicitó. Creo que ese fue el momento en el que me labré a mi enemigo mortal.

Luego salimos a comer, ese día sí llevaba comida, así que busqué a Masaru y nos sentamos bajo el árbol del día anterior. Estuvimos hablando sobre lo sucedido en clase de Kido y sobre la humillante derrota de Hari.

Por la tarde Matsumoto me esperaba para acompañarme a casa. Le expliqué lo sucedido en la clase de esgrima, aunque me olía que ya lo sabía, y ella me dio una palmada en la cabeza y me felicitó. Se lo conté a todo ser viviente que nos cruzamos hasta llegar a casa. Me lancé a los brazos de Momo y le expliqué mi victoria, ya era la décima vez que lo contaba; luego vino Toshiro y volví a contar mi historia, él sonrió y dijo:

- Veo que lo que te enseñé te ha sido útil.

- Sí, mucho. ¿Podríamos cenar?

Toshiro asintió.

Nos sentamos todos a la mesa y cenamos; mientras comíamos yo les explicaba todo lo que me había pasado durante el día, como Hari se había puesto a lloriquear cuando le había tirado al suelo.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Menudo crío!- dijo Toshiro con una carcajada.

Nos reíamos y comentábamos lo sucedido con naturalidad, como si fuera algo cotidiano, lo cual provocó en mí un sentimiento de felicidad como nunca antes, deseé que todos los días fueran como aquél; la mañana en la escuela, llegar a casa y encontrarme a Momo y Toshiro, cenar mientras se comentábamos los sucesos del día… como una Familia normal.

Y de hecho, durante un tiempo mi deseo se cumplió, tuvimos una vida bastante monótona, algunos la podrían calificar de aburrida, excepto por pequeños sucesos relacionados con Hari, que puede que explique en capítulos posteriores.

Toshiro

- ¿Lo ves, Shiro? No ha pasado nada- Momo se sentó a mi lado en el porche de la casa en la que vivíamos los tres.

- Sí, lo sé- respondí- Es qué… me puse muy nervioso, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza y…- ella me abrazó y besó, yo la abracé a su vez y le devolví el beso; así nos quedamos un rato muy largo, sentados en aquél porche, mirando la luna llena.

Cuando entramos en la casa, el niño ya estaba dormido, agotado por todas las emociones del día, me recordó a la primera vez que lo vi. Momo lo arropó con cariño y me hizo una seña para que hablase bajo.

- Se le ve muy tranquilito- dijo la chica- Creo que esto de que vaya a la escuela tiene su parte buena ¿no? Le deja agotado.

Yo asentí. Sí, hacia días que no veía a Sosuke dormir tan tranquilo y con un sueño tan profundo. Sonreí, al final sí que tenía algo de bueno que asistiera a la escuela.

- Bueno, está bien, por ahora Sosuke seguirá yendo a la escuela- dije tras unos segundos; Momo y yo nos habíamos retirado a la otra habitación.

- Creo que es una buena idea- me dijo ella.

A partir de ese momento la vida que los tres compartimos se convirtió en algo bastante aburrido, ir y venir de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa, por lo menos durante unos meses fue así.

Nota del autor

Bueno, a ver, el final no me convence mucho, pero creo que en general ha sido un capítulo bastante decente. Necesitaba terminar el capítulo cuanto antes porque:

Necesitaba terminar esto cuanto antes para poder subirlo.

Necesitaba cerrar esta parte de la historia para poder comenzar con la siguiente, o sea, con la verdadera aventura.

Lo siento mucho si no os gusta, a mí tampoco, pero… bueno, es lo que me ha salido. Dejad reviews por favor.


End file.
